Edge of Life
by daenabenjen42
Summary: Drabble series done for UDC 3 in 2008...
1. Week One, UDC 3

Title: Edge of Life  
Characters: varies  
Disclaimer: SW now belongs to Disney... and also Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Am humbling borrowing.  
Notes: These were for the Third Ultimate Drabble Challenge in 2008 on another site...

* * *

Week 1, UDC 3

* * *

**Happy**

* * *

The woman wanted to laugh at the sight before her. On the living room floor, her husband was playing with blocks with her son. It was so, so cute. "Can I join you?"

Luke smiled up at her. "Sure, Mara."

Carefully, she sat down on the floor. "Is that a castle?"

"It's a fort!" Ben said excitedly as he put another block on the structure. "See?"

Mara smiled. "I see, Ben."

"Is it a good fort, mommy?"

Mara shared a glance with Luke as she nodded. "Yes, Ben. It's a good fort."

Ben considered it for a long moment, before looking up at his father. "It needs a flag."

* * *

**Sad**

* * *

She'd sat alone here in this darkened living room before. The sillouettes hadn't changed, but she had. Life had changed so much in recent months, and now... now they were married. It felt... odd that all she'd wanted to do since waking in the darkness in the early hours of the morning the day after her wedding was cry and never stop. Cry for a life that never got to be, that had been taken before it had a chance to start.

Knowing now that everything... had worked out, she felt like the pressure had been lifted. She should have felt happy... right?

* * *

**Curious**

* * *

"What is this?" the child asked as he held something to his father.

The father took it and frowned. "It's a... creature."

"But what kind?"

"I don't know, Jacen. Never seen it before."

"I want to know what it is!"

The father sighed. When his son was insistant about things like this, it was best to find out the answers. "Let's go ask the spaceport officials, then."

Jacen smiled and followed his father as they went to go find out what the creature was. "Can I hold it again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, Jacen."

* * *

**Angry**

* * *

The sound of something crashing in another room got her attention and she frowned as it happened again. Standing up, she carefully followed the sounds and stopped in the doorway to the unfinished baby's room, mouth agape at things flying about seemingly on their own. "What in the name of the Force?" At the sound of her voice, everything still in the air fell to the floor. "Neesta?" Slowly, the little girl faded in... appearing to be very upset. "Why are you making a mess?"

"It's not fair," Neesta sobbed as she stamped her tranuslucent foot angrily. "It's just not!"

* * *

**Content**

* * *

"Mmmm," she sighed as he massaged her shoulders. "That feels nice."

"Just nice?" he asked, as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Magnificent. Don't stop."

"I don't plan to."

"Can we just stay here and not ever have to leave the apartment again?"

"I'd love to do exactly that, Leia." He winced at the sound of a baby crying. "I'll go see."

"I'm so glad you're my nerfherder."

She watched him go and sighed again, contented. A minute later, he rejoined her, baby in hand. "Want's me, hmm?"

"He does," Han said as he gently handed the infant to her.


	2. Week One, UDC 1 - Padme

Week 1 (07.07.06) (UDC 1) (Padme)

* * *

1. **beginnings**

* * *

The start of the story was heralded with the beginning of one thing and the end of another. As she lay there on the hospital bed in the sterile room, she couldn't help but remember the little boy she'd first seen in a junk dealer's shop so long ago. He hadn't yet seemed important, just a little boy from nowhere whom she hadn't known, and so she'd done her best to ignore him.

"Are you an angel?" would forever resound in her memory as a point on which everything had changed. That so much had sprung from such an innocent question...

* * *

2. **middles**

* * *

It had been behind a stone pillar where she'd been the happiest. There, in his arms as he had soothed and comforted her in the wake of the news she had waited so long to share with him.

There in his arms, he had touched her cheek and made everything all right with a smile and just the words she had needed to hear in that moment. There, when there were no worries of politics, or oaths taken, or rules. Where it was only them, and no one else to intrude.

"This is a happy moment." And it had been...

* * *

3. **ends**

* * *

The end had some so suddenly that at first she hadn't known it was the end. Or hadn't wanted to admit it.

Who would have wanted to admit it while proof that everything should have been right, could still be righted, if she tried hard enough... could be? Was it so bad to have hope, and fight for him, even if he wasn't fighting for himself and had stopped fighting himself? She didn't think it was..

In the end, as he lifted her off the ground with an invisible hand at her throat, she knew better... or thought she did.

* * *

4. **first**

* * *

Memory of firelight made her smile as she sat in the senate and listened to a spirited filibuster by the Senator from Ithor on finance.

She hadn't wanted to give in. To compromise the oaths they had both taken with passion and secrecy had gone against all of that. They had sworn their allegiance, she to the people of the Naboo and to the Republic, and he to the Jedi.

But he had argued with her, and eventually she had let the walls come down. It had led to their first kiss... She wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.

* * *

5. **last**

* * *

The last time she'd seen him, he had been shorter than her.

Now, as she looked at the young man standing next to Obi-Wan, she almost didn't recognize him. Not only was he significantly taller, but he'd also matured into a handsome young man.

"Ani? Little Ani?"

In that moment, as he looked directly at her, she couldn?t help but find him adorable. She could see the little boy she?d known lurking behind the man in his eyes, and wanted to know everything that had happened to him since she'd last seen him.

But now was not the time for that...


	3. Week One, UDC 2 - Han and Luke

Week 1 (09.24.07) (UDC 2) (Luke... and Han)

* * *

1. **Smooth**

* * *

He couldn't help but run his gloved fingers along the bottom of the ship he'd been granted as his reward. It was his to fly and do some good in a galaxy that had, within a week seemed to go from fine to downright horrible.

As Luke ran his hand along the bottom of the wing, he shook his head at sudden images that ran through his mind. He was here, now, and there was no time to think of such things, for there was a battle station in orbit.

The wing felt smooth, even while his insides were trembling.

* * *

2. **Rough**

* * *

"Rough night, kid?"

The voice made him jump, and he looked to find Han standing there in the morning light, concern clearly in his eyes. After a moment, he looked away. "I'm fine, Han."

Han snorted as he sat down beside him. "I don't believe that any more than you yourself do. Really, what's wrong?"

Luke shook his head and continued to look away. "Nothing." Han waited silently, and finally Luke looked at him. "And everything…"

"Do tell…"

"It's not that simple, Han."

"Sure it is. You open your mouth, and words come out."

At that, Luke couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

3. **Dry**

* * *

Three days, and he hadn't felt right the entire time. Ever since they'd landed on this moon, in fact. At first, he hadn't been able to figure it out, and then he'd seen a puddle for the first time and Han had looked at him oddly and explained that that was what happened when it rained. Puddles of water formed.

So… he hadn't felt right because it wasn't dry here? Because it rained, and there was always water in the air, even in the sunlight? That… still didn't make sense to him, really, but if Han said so…

* * *

4. **Wrinkled**

* * *

He'd woken up with wrinkled fingers after being in the bacta day and night. At first, he'd thought it had been his imagination, but the more he looked at his finger tips, the more he saw that they were wrinkled. He had brought it up to 2-1B, and the droid had dismissed it as crazy talk, saying that bacta always did that.

Now, after checking his fingertips again and again, he noticed that the wrinkleness was going away… very slowly… It did make him wonder about why it would do that. It was odd to him, that it would do that…

* * *

5. **Weathered**

* * *

The smell of burning wood and melting pastic and metal stayed with him long after the fire had gone out and the embers had cooled. As he turned to leave and go find his friends, a thought struck him. Not for the first time since that enoucnter on Bespin, he felt… old. Weathered. As if he'd aged on the inside and no one else knew but him.

Everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours only… added to that feeling. He'd gone to bring his father back, and accomplished that he had. Now, he just felt raw and numb about it all…


	4. Week Two, UDC 3

Week 2 - 9/8/08 - UDC 3

* * *

6. **Alderaan**

* * *

She found him standing on an asteroid in an asteroid field that surrounded a yellow sun. That, in and of itself, wasn't the problem… him standing stock still and looking from asteroid to asteroid as if mapping each one, was.

Slowly, she stepped to his side and took his hand. "Let's go, Ani."

"Not yet…" He sighed, glancing down at her for a moment. "I wish I had stopped it."

She nodded, understanding. "I know."

They were silent for a long while, observing as the asteroid belt that was now the grave yard of Alderaan circled around the system's sun.

* * *

7. **Yavin IV**

* * *

The Grand Audience Chamber hadn't changed much since she'd been here last, performing her duty as a medic. As she climbed the steps, Ailee almost expected to find a sleeping man on the raised stage.

Standing on the top step, she smiled at that thought and turned to look across the room. It felt so odd not to have her datapad right then…

"Ailee? Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"What happened here?" Ailee smiled and sat down on the step and motioned for the little girl to join her. "Tell me?"

"Well… it all started with your father getting knocked unconscious…"

* * *

8. **Bespin**

* * *

It was a long way down. That was the first thought that came to mind as he let go with his hand and let himself fall.

He'd made his choice, and he could live with it. Or die with it, whichever. Better to die than become a part of the darkness and the lies.

He felt nothing until he was pulled into the vent and he hit metal. Sliding down through a tube, he comes to a stop. Standing up, he's unable to get his bearings as the floor opens and swallows him whole.

He lands on a weather vane…

* * *

9. **Hapes**

* * *

"She has your eyes," he whispered as they lay together, admiring their sleeping child in the small hours of the night.

"And your nose," his wife whispered back, smiling fondly at him. "Though we should go to sleep. It's been an hour since she woke us up."

"I like it here, Teneniel. It's… soothing. No courtiers, just us and Tenel Ka."

She smiled at him again. He had a point… Together, they watched their daughter sleep for a while longer, for with the break of day, reality would come sweeping in once again… and their roles would be played once again…

* * *

10. **Dagobah**

* * *

"I can't believe you wanted to come here," Ranko grunted as she sloughed through the mud behind her husband. "Really, Peter… Dagobah?"

"I thought you liked swamps," Peter said, ignoring her tone as he looked around. "Weren't you the one who said they reminded you of the Denari wetlands?"

"I was drunk when I said it, Peter… and this isn't a swamp. Not sure what to call it, but 'swamp' isn't the first thing that comes to mind… and couldn't we have just taken the ship back to Hoth and left?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You threatened me with your thesis."


	5. Week Two, UDC 1 - Widia and Temaru

Week 2 (07.14.06) (UDC 1) (Widia and Temaru Jaden)

* * *

6. **hours**

* * *

It had been hours since they'd woken to find an empty bed and a misplaced doll in the green house. Hours since Widia had begun to sob into his shoulder without ceasing at the thought of something having happened to their little girl.

"We have to go after her," Widia said at last, her voice still choked with emotion. "Find her."

He was silent for a long moment as he stared down at her. "Widia…"

"What?"

"You know why we can't."

She looked away, not wanting to see the truth of that statement in his eyes. Yes… she did know…

* * *

7. **days**

* * *

The days had been very hard, struggling against her emotions to just get through another day, to care. It hadn't been easy, pretending everything was normal, and every time she went to check on her daughter only to find she wasn't there, it was another reminder that nothing would ever be the same again.

She put her hand to her belly and felt a kick… and smiled at the reminder. She had a responsibility here to this one as well. "Thank you, little one."

Almost as if in response, the baby kicked again. Maybe someday, they'd all be together again…

* * *

8. **weeks**

* * *

Weeks ago, they'd had to evacuate from the home they'd lived in ever since being assigned to Naboo. As he picked through what was left of his study, seeing what there was to salvage that hadn't been destroyed by Stormtroopers, Temaru found a holo that was still intact.

Picking it up, he smiled wistfully at the little girl sitting in his lap. In all the time since the abduction, he hadn't stopped hoping. Carefully, he slid the holo into his pocket to keep it safe, then continued to search through the rubble. He didn't have much time as it was…

* * *

9. **months**

* * *

"This will take months to carry out, Temaru."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing… no supplies and no access to non-rationed cooking equipment."

"So we'll just have to plan it really well."

*sigh* "Are you even listening to me? We can't do this right now."

"Yes we can."

"All right… why should we? It's just a day like any other day, and to single it out for something so frivolous…"

"That's the Jedi training talking, Widia."

"Old habits are hard to kick. Really, why should we?"

"Because a child is only ten once, and it should be special."

* * *

10. **years**

* * *

It had been years since either one of them had been relaxed enough to let someone else check their pockets, and what she found when she was removing his jacket surprised her. Looking at the old holo that had been tucked into a pocket, she frowned. This was a sad day, but peace had been won, no matter the cost.

She sat the jacket aside carefully, then bent down to whisper in his ear, knowing he would hear her on the other side. "I love you, Temaru."

She thought she felt him answer in return: _"And I you, love. Forever."_


	6. Week Two, UDC 2

Week 2 (10.01.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

6. **Jedi**

* * *

News of the Jedi on Coruscant had come hours ago, but she was still in shock. So many people. People she knew. Had talked to… Had any survived?

Slowly, Moira sat down and leaned her head against the window. It was so much to take in… everything she'd been told… All of it, right down to a man holding the Chancellorship long after he should have been out of office…

As she stared out the window and saw the people walking by down on the streets of Coronet City, she couldn't help but wonder if she could have done something…

* * *

7. **Sith**

* * *

Could she have done something? The question went around and around in her mind, reverberating until it became lost in meaningless echoes, and finally she shook her head.

A moment went by, and then an answer came to her from the Force: No. And she knew what it was trying to tell her… the same thing she'd seen when she had gone looking for answers upon learning that it was real. That it was all real, and it was happening as she watched.

If she had tried to do anything, she'd have failed. The Sith would have ensured her failure…

* * *

8. **Soldier**

* * *

"I'll handle monitor duty."

"Weren't you trained as a Soldier?"

The question took her by surprise and Moira blinked at the woman in the gray jump suit. "I'm sorry? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can see it in your bearing, Moira. You can do more than monitor the mission if you choose."

Moira stared at her as the woman walked away, then she turned to look at the woman's husband. "Are you sure she's not Jedi?"

Chris laughed. "If she's Jedi, then you are a Power-Puff girl."

"A what?"

He shook his head. "Not important now."

* * *

9. **Civilian**

* * *

Moira met her husband on the landing pad with a hug and a kiss. "You're late."

"Just fashionably so, yes," Fosco said as he kissed her back, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. "So how was it?"

Moira smiled tiredly up at him. "Can we not talk shop right now, sweetie?"

"But you love talking shop, Moira… That bad, hmm?"

"No… that good. But I want to have one time where we get to act like civilians. THEN I want to hear all about what happened on yours. We'll trade stories… and kiss, and snuggle… It'll be fun."

* * *

10. **Politician**

* * *

A stifled chuckle made Moira look up from her datapad to find Ranko standing there in the door way of the kitchen, looking like the cat that ate some kind of bird. "What's so funny? It's just a datapad that I'm reading."

Ranko shook her head. "Can't."

"Why not?" Ranko joined her at the table and handed another datapad to her. Moira studied what was there, then frowned curiously at Ranko. "What's so funny about a senator drowning in a vat like that?"

"The evidence."

Moira read the data again… and she understood. In a way… it was hilarious.


	7. Week Three, UDC 3 - Wave Rangers

Week 3 - 9/15/08 - UDC 3 - ...which will make sense if you've read Wanting To Know...

* * *

11. **On the Fly**

* * *

Peter watched as Ranko slowly stood up and went to find her address book. "It's not going to be simple to find everyone on the fly like this, you know."

Ranko snorted. "Yeah, I know." She found it, and then sat back down and thumbed through it. "Let's see… we've got twenty-two at home, Mel's on Planet Bob, Whuki and Rala are on a mission somewhere…"

"We don't need a full team, Ranko."

"No, but going in prepared is a good thing." Ranko set down the address book and reached for the phone. "Ariel is not going to like this…"

* * *

12. **Sink or Swim**

* * *

Leah was scanning the terrain with her eyes when her communicator went off, distracting her. She answered it. "I'm standing in a snow drift, make it simple."

[Leah? We've got an emergency.]

Leah sighed. "What ever it is will have to wait, Ranko."

[Um… Leah? I'm not kidding. This is a sink or swim situation.]

"Already dealing with one of those… and I still dislike snow, Ranko."

[This isn't about snow. It's about an all-team call.]

"And now's a bad time." And with that, she cut the call short. Finding the people lost in the avalanche was an important task…

* * *

13. **Rock the Boat**

* * *

Han smiled as Jacen and Jaina played with a toy boat in the tub. They let him give them their baths and now all they seemed to want to do was play in the warm water. A hand on his shoulder made him startle and he looked to find Leia there, worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"It's probably nothing," Leia said. "Odd sensations, is probably all it is."

"They're all right out there?"

"I think so… I hope so."

"Come watch us rock the boat, Momma!" Jaina said excitedly.

Leia smiled at her antics. "That looks like fun."

* * *

14. **Get Over It**

* * *

After Elsie had left the ship's lounge, and Susan had walked in to find Mara staring at the walls in thought. She'd joined her at the table in curiosity, and they had talked for a while.

As Susan stood up, she glanced at Mara for a long moment. "I can't tell you to get over it, because it's not as simple as that, but… with time, it becomes less painful, if that makes any sense."

Mara nodded. "I think it does… thank you."

Susan shook her head. "No need. Getting to the place where it isn't, though… Not so simple."

* * *

15. **Under the Gun**

* * *

Ranko stared at the looming one-armed Wampa. "What in the… guys! Find the ship! We'll draw them off!"

Dawn blinked as Ranko grabbed Peter, and together they began to draw the attention of the advancing Wampas. "How the heck are we supposed to find it? It's covered with a snowdrift!"

"Just find it!" Peter yelled.

Dawn startled when someone touched her hands on both sides and she turned to find Elsie on one side and Chris on the other. She nodded. Now was the time for action. "I hate doing things like this under the gun."

They found the ship…


	8. Week Three, UDC 1 - Anakin Skywalker

Week 3 (07.21.06) (UDC 1) (Anakin Skywalker)

* * *

11. **red**

* * *

As the hated mask was lowered into place, all he saw was red. That was his first memory of it; the mask was lowered into place, and then everything went red. He could still see, but… it all felt artificial. The red made everything seem unreal. There, on the operating table, the red was his only comfort amid the pain.

Only the news from a trusted voice was real. News that brought heartbreak and devastation, confirming that her absence was not his imagination. That the blankness where there should have been a person was not a lie, but reality.

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

12. **grey**

* * *

The world had never been black or white to him, not even as a slave. As a slave, not one thing had a good or bad side and his mother had always tried to show the positive as well as the negative in everything.

Sitting here, listening as Master Obi-Wan told him about the Light and Dark sides of the Force, he couldn't help but feel confused, for it was the first time that anyone had ever presented the idea that anything could be all good or all evil. Dark and light weren't really so different from eachother. He knew that…

* * *

13. **white**

* * *

In the meditation pod, everything was white. Sterile and clean. He preferred the sterility over all else… it didn't remind him of anything but the here and now. It was safe. Neutral.

A chime sounded, and he blinked. Something in the resonance of the chime reminded him of a long-ago jubilant, sunny day. Of a smile and a look shared, and of an ornamental white dress that had seemed to shine in the sunlight. Of her.

Suddenly, with the onset of that memory, the white didn't seem so inviting anymore…

* * *

14. **black**

* * *

Every time he took the mask off, he couldn't help but notice the black. He had developed an affinity to it after the move to Coruscant, due to the planet being far colder than Tatooine. He had discovered that with darker colors, he felt warmer than in any others.

But now, as he looked down at the gloves that covered his artificial hands, he found himself agreeing with the color on another level. It had meaning to him now, and felt right that he wear it. It was the color of mourning, was it not?

* * *

15. **blue**

* * *

The first thing he focused on as the mask was pulled off were his son's blue eyes. That was why he'd wanted Luke to remove the mask… the red had protected him, helped him to not believe all was real, but this. This was his son, and his son (his son!) had blue eyes.

It made it real, seeing him with his own eyes. It had all been real. Luke didn't know it, but he'd given his father more than a chance at redemption.

"Now… GO, my son…" He'd wanted to say more, to tell him, but there was no time…


	9. Week Three, UDC 2

Week 3 (10.08.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

11. **Mother**

* * *

It was quiet as Mara got out of bed in the small hours of the morning. She wanted to see her infant child with her own eyes, to touch that which she had waited to touch and see for so long. She glanced at her husband, asleep in the reclining chair, and smiled slightly.

Luke would have brought the baby to her, knowing that moving hurt and wanting to lessen the burden. She didn't want that protectiveness right now, though.

Mara smiled at the baby boy as she reached down to caress his cheek. "Hi," she whispered, awed. So little…

* * *

12. **Father**

* * *

He watched as she slowly shuffled back to the bed after saying hello to her newborn son for herself and smiled. She had changed so much in the time that he'd last seen her… how much of the little girl he raised was still inside of her? How much of Marani was there left after… all of that?

A hand grabbed his and he turned to find a concerned friend standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you… In answer to your silent question, Temaru? More than you'd think."

"You're certain of that, Ailee?"

"Trust me."

He did…

* * *

13. **Sister**

* * *

Renna stood at the window holding the baby and watched the sky traffic over Imperial City. She'd been here for three months and the sight of it always made her calm, as if the constant lines were soothing in and of themselves. She glanced back to find Mara smiling at her sleepily and nodded to her. Life had been… odd, but interesting since Mara had found her way to their mother's house on Naboo…

Smiling down at the infant, she began to hum a tune that she'd heard the day before. "Oh, there was a story, about a little bantha…"

* * *

14. **Brother**

* * *

Han caught up to Luke outside the hospital room to find him holding an infant. Silently, he gestured with his arms and Luke carefully handed the infant boy over to him. Han cradled the little one in his arms with somewhat practiced ease for a moment while he took in Luke's demeanor. The kid appeared… better than he had the last time there had been a hospital involved. "Everything all right, kid?"

Luke smiled tiredly at him, and for a moment almost seemed to laugh. "Of course everything's all right, Han."

And that was all Han needed to hear.

* * *

15. **Friend**

* * *

Ailee was walking through the hangar bay when she noticed something that made her smile, and shake her head in amusement. Master Skywalker's X-Wing canopy was open, and sitting there in the seat, very obviously asleep, was Mara. "Huh… that wasn't what I meant, really… but if it works for her…"

"Miss Hallan," a voice called from behind her.

"Quiet, Solusar… or, actually, I'm pretty certain a bomb going off wouldn't cause her to stir…"

"Who… Oh. Odd..."

"Not really."

"Maybe we should wake her?"

"No… where she's sleeping is somewhat odd, but she's sleeping. That's the important thing."


	10. Week Four, UDC 3 - Luke and Mara

Week 4 - 9/22/08 - UDC 3

* * *

16. **Bantha**

* * *

They were walking amid the sand dunes when Mara felt Luke stiffen slightly beneath her hand. As she moved to ask, an answer came in the form of a lowing animal, far-off in the desert. It almost seemed like the wind had carried the sound directly to them. "Luke?"

"Bantha," he muttered, as if to himself.

She frowned at his tone as she turned to look at him. There was something there… primal and unknown, but there. She hadn't heard him use that kind of a tone before. "Are you all right?"

He nodded slowly. "It's nothing, Mara."

"Really?"

* * *

17. **Dewback**

* * *

The question hung between them for a long moment until Luke turned to her, an old pain clearly in his eyes. "They day I left Tatooine, there were Banthas… and Sand People… and Dewbacks outside the cantina."

Mara wasn't sure what to make of that statement as she looked back at him, taking in the pain that she could feel through their bond as well as see in his eyes… and then she began to put the pieces together in her mind. He'd left after something terrible… Wordlessly, she pulled him into her arms. He'd lost so much that day...

* * *

18. **Eopie**

* * *

"At least there weren't any Eopies," Luke said after they'd stood there a while, tickling her ear with his breath.

Not wanting to let go, she frowned down at Dark Star, who was watching them with what appeared to be curiosity. "What's an Eopie?"

At that, Luke snickered. Then he chuckled. Then, unable to contain himself, he outright laughed and pulled gently out of the embrace to sit down on the sand.

Mara stared down at him. "Eopies are funny?"

That, plus the befuddled expression on her face, just set him off again. "Oh, you have no idea!"

"Um… right…"

* * *

19. **Tauntaun**

* * *

Mara sat down next to him as he slowly sobered, and Dark Star climbed into her lap. "So, really… what is an Eopie?"

"Sort of a pack animal, really," Luke said as he reached over and scratched behind Dark Star's ears. "The Tauntaun's on Hoth reminded me of them, a little…"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue, and frowned again when he didn't. Looking at him, he seemed really focused on the feline in her lap, and Mara decided to let that one be. She did want to know why a Tauntaun reminded him of desert pack animals, though…

* * *

20. **Wampa**

* * *

"It wasn't the Tauntaun," he said suddenly, startling her. At Mara's unspoken question, he answered, "It was what happened to the Tauntaun."

"And?" Mara asked, probing for more. "What happened to the Tauntaun?"

Luke looked away again, a distant expression on his face. "I…"

"Don't," Mara told him, and he looked at her in question. She slowly cupped his cheek and smiled comfortingly. "You don't have to tell me now, Luke. When you're ready, and not before."

Luke nodded, and together the three of them enjoyed some quiet, although warm, time before they needed to rejoin the group to leave…


	11. Week Four, UDC 1 - Ailee and Darvis

Week 4 (07.28.06) (UDC 1) (Ailee and Darvis)

* * *

16. **friends**

* * *

He sat down next to her at the end of the exercise and tapped her knee. "You did well out there today, Miss…"

She startled at the contact and looked at him, blinking. "I'm sorry?"

"You did well," he repeated.

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding and looking away again. "Thanks."

"Something on your mind, Ailee?"

"Not really… just resisting the urge to sew up that gash on your hand."

Now it was his turn to blink, and he looked down, finding there was indeed a tear in his skin… Why hadn't he noticed it before?

* * *

17. **enemies**

* * *

He hadn't liked her from the moment his superior had led her to his desk at CPPF headquarters. He wasn't even certain why he disliked her, he just hadn't from moment one.

Maybe it was the fact that she was a medic and not officially part of law enforcement… she'd be in danger every minute and he would have to worry about her all the time while in the field.

He heard a sigh and looked to find her smiling at him from behind a cup of caf. "What?"

"I have some training, Officer Melyan. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

* * *

18. **lovers**

* * *

"They're going to find out, Ailee," he said as they prepared to go out on a case.

She glanced at him. "No they won't, Darvis."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if they were to find out, we wouldn't be allowed to be partners anymore. I don't want that to happen. Do you?" She challenged him with her eyes.

"No. That would be horrible." Darvis reached over and gently caressed her hand for a moment, smiling at her. "We wouldn't get to see eachother every day, for one thing."

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away. "No… not as partners, we wouldn't."

* * *

19. **family**

* * *

Ailee stayed behind him as he rang the doorbell of a simple-looking, modest home in Coronet City on Corellia. When the door opened, an amused voice sounded in front of him… "Darvis, you have a key code, why…"

As Darvis stepped aside, revealing her, Ailee smiled at the older woman. "Hello."

The woman glanced at Darvis with raised eyebrows, then held out her hand in greeting. "Hello… I'm Moira."

"Ailee."

"Won't you come in, dear? Darvis has told us so much about you…"

As Ailee entered the house at Moira's urging, she knew one thing: she liked his mother instantly.

* * *

20. **strangers**

* * *

Ailee couldn't help but stare at the man. She hadn't had time to really look at him when he'd been helping Elsie figure out how long she had been missing, but now, watching him, she couldn't help but feel an undeniable connection. But she'd never seen him before…

A tug on her skirt, and Ailee glanced down at the little girl who had returned to her side after celebrating her name. "What?"

"Do you know him, Ailee?"

"No, little one."

"But you could have?"

"Yes." She had never seen him before, and now… they would never have that chance…


	12. Week Four, UDC 2

Week 4 (10.15.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

16. **Shuttle**

* * *

Han sat back and glanced around the control cabin of the stolen imperial shuttle just after they'd made the jump to lightspeed, and noticed Luke seemed more withdrawn that he'd ever seen him. He seemed… changed, was the best word Han could think of.

Before Han even had a chance to ask what was wrong, Luke wordlessly stood up and after the cabin. Confused, Han looked at Leia to find her shaking her head slightly. What had happened, that Leia wasn't going to follow the kid? Even more concerned now, Han stood up and followed Luke out the cabin door.

* * *

17. **Fighter**

* * *

He found him in a small and somewhat cramped storage compartment, leaning against a wall. Han shook his head again and joined him. "Hi."

Luke glanced at him. "Hi."

Just that one word spoke volumes, and Han was almost taken aback at the desolateness in Luke's eyes. "Want to talk about it, kid?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

Han nodded. "All right… then we won't." For now, he thought as he settled into place next to Luke. Han hadn't had time to really ask anything since Tatooine, but he wasn't going to force it. When the kid wanted to talk, he'd talk…

* * *

18. **Freighter**

* * *

On board the Falcon after jumping to hyperspace out of the Bakuran system, Han found Luke sitting at the game table in the lounge area, staring at his hands. Sighing, he sat down across from the young man. "Alright… talk."

Luke blinked up at him. "What?"

"Back before Endor, you had that same expression on your face, Luke. I let it go because you wanted me to…"

Luke sighed. "It's all my fault, Han."

"Is it?"

"Dev died protecting me."

"And how is that your fault?"

Luke stared at him, surprised at the logic Han had presented him with. "I wasn't fast enough."

"You weren't well, either."

* * *

19. **Capital Ship**

* * *

"So what else do you think is your fault?"

"I lost the Flurry."

Han shook his head in the negative. "Wrong again. It was battle and the Flurry was doing it's job. Manchisco was doing her job, Luke."

"But if I'd…"

"You'd be dead right now if you'd been on it." Han's tone left no room for argument as he dared him to contradict that statement.

Luke stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "I almost was, as it is…"

Han shuddered, thinking of the critter that he'd squished. Luke wasn't that far off on that account…

* * *

20. **Space Station**

* * *

He could still remember what it had felt like, the first time he had seen it, looming in the viewport. Shocked at finding debris where a planet should have been, he'd stared, conscious thought failing to understand while the kid had panicked in his ear, and the old man had proclaimed it to be a space station.

But right now, as he watched his children give a present to their mother from the heart of Alderaan… he felt proud at the gesture. Something good from something so terrible that he had not wanted to think of it ever since…


	13. Week Five, UDC 3

Week 5 - 9/29/08 - UDC 3

* * *

21. **Wood**

* * *

She frowned as she used a pair of tweezers to carefully pull the splinters out of the skin of his hands. "How did you do this?"

He flinched as she wrestled a particularly nasty one out. "Hit a wall…"

"Han…"

"What?"

"The wall did nothing to you."

"Would you have rather I punched Senator Fey'lya where he stood at that function, Leia?"

Leia got the large splinter out and set it down on the cloth, then regarded him wryly. "No, but hitting a wall isn't good either."

Han snorted, wincing again as she pulled another one out. "I know…"

* * *

22. **Metal**

* * *

Luke stared hard at the children who were shuffling their feet guiltily as they stood around the melted metal that had been a failed attempt at a droid. Surveying the three of them, Anakin looked the least guilty…

Shaking his head, Luke got down on his knees. "The three of you, come here please."

"Ani did it!" Jaina said suddenly, pointing at her younger brother, wanting to turn the attention to him.

Luke sighed as Anakin turned to glare at her. If he took either side, it wouldn't be right. "Don't care who did what, Jaina. Come here."

They did.

* * *

23. **Cloth**

* * *

He pulled the blanket over her, tucking her into the bunk, then sat back on his heels and looked at her. She looked so… pale against the dark blanket. Small, laying there in the bunk…

She opened her eyes and smiled at him wanly. "Blanket's nice and warm."

He smiled slightly at her. "Yes, Mara. It is."

"Stay with me?"

The tone was steady, but her eyes told him a different story. She needed him to stay as much as he wanted to. "Yes."

"Good." She reached for his hand, he took it, and together, they passed the hours in silence.

* * *

24. **Glass**

* * *

She put her hand to the glass of the window in her hospital room and let out a calming sigh as she reflected. The last time she'd been in a hospital room like this one… hadn't been for pleasant reasons. There were so many things she'd not wanted to do again, and this was one of those.

She heard the door open and the familiar rattle of the food cart, and she cringed. "Please tell me it's not Jello."

Turning around, she found Iris behind the food services aide, smirking at her. "All right… it's not Jello, Mara."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

25. **Stone**

* * *

Luke wasn't certain what to think as he stood with Leia in front of the memorial on Naboo. This… was so much to take in all at once. They'd only found out the day before about who their mother was, and to see her memorial…

A hand gently took hold of his and he glanced to find Mara standing there with Ben at her side, smiling at him encouragingly. He smiled back at her, then returned his gaze to the memorial. There was so much to take in, but now, with Mara at his side, it didn't seem so big…


	14. Week Five, UDC 1 - The Senses

Week 5 (08.04.06) (UDC 1) (Neesta... and Elsie)

* * *

21. **smell**

* * *

It had been a quiet day for a day off, until Neesta popped in unexpectedly with a question: "What's it like to smell things?"

Elsie blinked and turned from the bowl she was mixing ingredients in to look at the translucent little girl. "Why do you ask?"

Neesta shrugged. "Ailee mentioned missing the smell of caf, and Momma said that the roses Daddy gave her smelled nice, and you smelling what you cooked… So what is smelling like?"

Elsie sighed. Of all the questions she could have asked, Neesta had picked probably the hardest one… How best to answer it?

* * *

22. **sound**

* * *

"Well… it's kind of like hearing sound, Neesta. Only with your nose."

Neesta looked at her with an odd expression. "Does smell have a echo?"

Elsie chuckled. "I guess it can, a little…"

Neesta nodded, then looked at her inquisitively. "Can a smell be loud?"

Elsie thought about that one, then nodded her assent. "Yes. Very loud. So loud sometimes that it's hard to 'hear' anything else behind it… with your nose, though, if that makes sense."

"And it can be really faint so you don't know it's there?"

"That, too…" Elsie was beginning to wonder where this was going.

* * *

23. **touch**

* * *

"Is it like touching?" Neesta asked as she came to stand next to Elsie and tried to look into the bowl that she was mixing things in. "I understand touching a little."

Elsie turned away from the bowl again and saw that the little girl was standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a better look. She obliged her and tipped it so Neesta could see. "Yes, it's a little like touching… only with your nose and not your hands. A smell can grab you, just like a hand can."

Neesta concentrated and smiled when her hand didn't go through the bowl.

* * *

24. **taste**

* * *

Neesta let go of the bowl when Elsie gave her a stern look. "And what's it like to taste?"

"Asking all the hard questions today, aren't you?" This just got more interesting all the while, didn't it?

"Yes… What's it like?"

"A lot like sound, really."

"A taste can be loud and echo, too?"

Elsie nodded, suddenly glad that this hadn't been the first question. Thank the Universe for small favors. "Yes, it really can do that. Spicy things are really loud, and other things echo later, and some tastes are so faint that you don't quite know they're there."

* * *

25. **sight**

* * *

"Is it like seeing?"

Elsie nodded. "Yes. With your mouth. The taste buds see, just like your eyes do, but in a different way."

Neesta was silent for several long minutes as she watched Elsie coax the mixture into something edible. Then she sat down on the floor and pouted. "I want to smell something."

Elsie glanced down at her and sighed. "I know, kiddo."

"It's not fair, Elsie."

Elsie sat down and really looked at the translucent little girl. There was so much she wanted to say, but the expression in Neesta's eyes made her stop. "You're right. It's not."


	15. Week Five, UDC 2

Week 5 (10.22.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

21. **Burn**

* * *

"How's your hand?" Leia asked after they'd been dismissed from the briefing.

Luke frowned at her. "Why? It's fine, Leia."

She motioned for him to show her, and her frown deepened when she saw how deep the scorch marks went. "I saw you get shot on the barge, Luke. In all the confusion, I didn't think about it again, but this…"

Han joined them and saw Leia looking at the exposed circuits, and frowned at Luke. "What happened?"

Luke shook his head. "Not important right now, Han."

"It isn't? You have an artificial hand, and it's damaged like that…"

* * *

22. **Rash**

* * *

"…and you say it isn't important?" Han glared at him, and Luke winced slightly. "Of course it's important, kid."

"Han…" Leia began to say, but he stopped her with a look.

"No, I want to know why he thinks it's not important that his hand is like that. Well?"

Luke looked away. "I… did something rash. Impulsive."

"And this rash and impulsive thing was…" Han probed deeper, wondering why Leia had suddenly gone on the defensive for Luke. He got the feeling that neither one of them wanted to talk about it.

Luke's response was simple: "I went to Bespin."

* * *

23. **Surgery**

* * *

Ailee sat him down at a table. "How'd you get that gash? There wasn't anything sharp out there, really."

Darvis shrugged. "Just happened like all things happen." He wanted to shy away from the coldness of the topical anesthetic, then she pulled out a small but wicked-looking curved needle. "Tell me you aren't going to use that."

"Of course I am, Darvis. This is what we use to fix flesh, though it be non-pleasing to the eye. You're not afraid of needles, are you?"

"Not really…"

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Couldn't you use synth-flesh instead?"

"No."

"Darn."

* * *

24. **Hurt**

* * *

Leia stayed behind when Han left to follow Luke out into the hospital corridor. She turned to Mara to find her staring at her hands, and Leia immediately moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She put a hand on Mara's shoulder and Mara looked at her, the pain on unshed tears clearly in her eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

Mara glanced to the window, shaking her head slightly. "I wanted to be happy today, Leia. I just…"

"It's a lot of take in, isn't it?" Leia waited until Mara willingly looked at her again. "That's expected."

* * *

25. **Heal**

* * *

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Mara glanced toward the window again, wanting to believe it was that simple. Maybe it was, but right now it didn't seem that way. "Thank you."

The door opened again, and Luke returned, Han behind him. He crossed the room and placed little Ben in her arms once more, smiling at her. Mara gazed down at the child in her arms, and then smiled back at Luke.

Maybe things weren't simple. Maybe the universe was complicated. But right here, and right now… all seemed right and simple. The rest could wait… this was a time for family.


	16. Week Six, UDC 3 - Dark Star

Week 6 - 10/4/08 - UDC 3 - Dark Star

* * *

26. **Arm**

* * *

She woke up feeling something furry laying on her arm. Not used to the sensation, she wanted to last out and get it away from herself. Investing in self control for the moment, Mara opened her eyes to see what the furry thing was… Dark Star was sleeping on her arm.

Mara tried to get her arm out from under the feline without waking her, but stopped when Dark Star emitted a low yowl in her direction. Dark Star opened her eyes and they looked at one another for a long moment, and Mara smiled. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

27. **Leg**

* * *

Karrde was overseeing the cargo manifest inventory when something brushed against his lower leg. Frowning, he glanced down to find a pair of gold eyes looking up at him. When had a cat come on board?

"Karrde, have you seen… Oh." Mara swept in and picked up the black feline. "Sorry about that. I thought I locked her in."

"She's yours?"

"Yes."

Karrde paused, taking in the fact that Mara was holding a cute, furry animal in her arms. Then he shrugged and scratched the cat behind the ears. "When did you…?"

"Two days ago, coming back from the meeting."

* * *

28. **Antennae**

* * *

Her whiskers were twitching as she walked through the big building… it felt wrong here. She wasn't certain what it was, but it didn't feel right. Her companion had left in a hurry earlier, and now nothing felt right. It hadn't before.

Tracking the scent, she found her companion sitting in a chair in a room… and a familiar shape up on the bed. Even from down on the floor, she could see something was wrong. He wasn't moving… She curled up on the floor next to her companion's feet. A lot was wrong… but how much? She didn't know.

* * *

29. **Claw**

* * *

Dark Star hissed at the intruder and bared her claws at him. He was not getting past her. When he tried to move forward and around her, she swiped at him. He yelped and pulled his hand away. She stared defiantly up at him, as if to say: "You're not welcome and I don't like you."

Kyp Durron backed away slowly. "All right. I'll wait out here."

"Wait out where?" Mara asked from behind him.

Kyp turned to look at her, then down at the cat. "She wouldn't let me by."

Mara nodded. "She must really not like you, then…"

* * *

30. **Tail**

* * *

Mara had been watching Dark Star for a while as she sniffed at the various containers in the cargo bay of the Wild Karrde, waiting while the feline had her daily exercise. Karrde hadn't minded, but it still felt odd. Aves had found a ball of sting and let Dark Star chase it. That was funny… a grown man playing a simple game with a cat and string.

She noticed Dark Star's tail had taken on a malevolent kind of movement, and glanced around to see what the cause was... Oh.

Karrde's pet vornskrs had entered the cargo hold.


	17. Week Six, UDC 1

Week 6 (08.11.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

26. **water** (Kit Fisto and Ayala Secura)

* * *

It was dark in the tumultuous ocean as he swam down to reach her in the murky water. He caught her, and pulled her to him. He had never been so close to her before as he held her in his arms in the cool water. Hadn't even thought of holding her like this, at least… not in this way, for this reason.

As he took her mouth in his, he sent her a thought: _"Let me breathe for you."_ But it was more than that… They would never speak of it again, but that moment had been special. Shared.

* * *

27. **fire** (Anakin Skywalker)

* * *

All he could think of was fire as he laid there on the operating table, at the mercy of the medical droids. Fire… passion for life that had led to things, good or bad. It had been in a dark room with a fire burning in the fire place that he had argued for the right to love, to be loved, and to show his love for her.

Laying here, as the mask was lowered down, he wanted to scream as everything went red. A haunting reminder of everything, lost and gained, and all the things left in the silence…

* * *

28. **earth** (Oui-Gon Jinn)

* * *

He felt so lost as he wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple after returning from Apsolon the day before, that he didn't realize he was heading to the Library until he was standing at the doors and looking into the vast room. Blinking at the sudden stinging in his eyes, Qui-Gon heard again that silent admonition, the one that had kept him from landing the final blow…

Silently, he touched the door frame, ran his hand down the smooth, raised veneer, and bowed his head in remembrance. Her voice would echo in his thoughts for a long, long time.

* * *

29. **air** (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

* * *

The smell of sulfur hit him as he walked down the boarding ramp and onto the landing pad, not taking his eyes off his former Padawan even for an instant as he lifted Padme into the air. If he'd needed any more proof of just how wrong everything had gone, he got it in that moment, from that action alone. Nothing was right, wouldn't be right, not ever again.

As Anakin turned to him, Obi-Wan wanted to stare at the changes he saw… where was the boy? He did not see the boy who had looked back so many times…

* * *

30. **spirit** (Mace Windu)

* * *

As he meditated, he could feel it. It was indistinct, but there somewhere. It felt malevolent, dark, but he couldn't ever find the source of the sensation… just the evidence it had been there, lurking just beyond his senses all the while, tempting him to voice his doubts and suspicions. To voice that which was unvoicable until they knew something for certain. Knew if it was real or imagined, or a phantom that never was.

In meetings, it was always there, just under the surface. Did everyone suspect, or did he alone feel it? He did not know the answer…


	18. Week Six, UDC 2

Week 6 (10.29.07) (UDC 2) - The set where the seeds of "So they met in a bar..." were planted...

* * *

26. **Shirt**

* * *

Taloh sighed as she stood in the doorway. "Drev, are you really going to put your shirt on, or stand there all day staring at the wall?"

Drev blinked and looked over at her before putting his shirt on. "I was thinking."

"You're needed out here. Thinking really isn't in the equation right now."

"Are you always this bossy, Taloh, or is it just me you're mad at?"

She sighed. "Look… I wanted to be home by now, but no. You just had to screw everything up, didn't you?"

"I screwed nothing up."

"No, you only offered me a drink."

* * *

27. **Pants**

* * *

"See? I didn't screw anything up."

She rolled her eyes. "The last time I had hard liquor, bad things happened. So it's your fault for offering."

"You said you liked my pants, Taloh."

She glanced down at said pants, shaking her head in disgust. "I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did. I really, really didn't."

He looked at her in puzzlement. "Then how did you mean it? 'Oh, I love your pants. Can I draw you?' I'm all ears."

"You're just not going to let that go, are you? It was a slip of the tongue!"

* * *

28. **Dress**

* * *

"I liked your dress, by the way," he muttered as he brushed past her and out into the corridor.

She followed behind him, and stopped him with a touch. "This can't happen, Drev."

"What can't?"

"This. Between us. It can not happen."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Whose to say it was going to?"

"Whose to say it didn't?" She gazed at him for a long moment, hoping he would understand. Hoping she wouldn't have to say it out loud. A lot depended on her silence. "I can't take you home, and I can't stay here."

* * *

29. **Uniform**

* * *

He nodded. "I do… where did you get that uniform, anyway?"

"From one of the storage lockers." She motioned to the wall at the far end of the corridor. "There were three."

He glanced down the corridor, then looked at her again. Drev knew she was right. Whatever was between them, they could not act on it. He'd wanted to, at first, and he was not going to deny it. She was witty, and beautiful in her own way that was endearing. "You're absolutely right. This can't go any further."

"Friends?"

"Friends." And that was the way it was going to stay.

* * *

30. **Cloak**

* * *

He was cleaning the bar with a rag that had seen better days when a person in a dark-colored cloak walked in. Intrigued, he watched as she got her bearings and walked straight to the bar. She lowered her hood, their eyes met, and for a moment he forgot where he was.

It was as if he'd been blind before, and now the world was clear. His purpose was clear, and she was standing before him, hair slightly disheveled, brown eyes pensive.

"I like your pants," she blurted suddenly. "Can I draw them?"

He blinked at her. "I guess so…"


	19. Week Seven, UDC 3 - Luke and Mara

Week 7 - 10/11/08 - UDC 3 - Luke and Mara

* * *

31. **Door**

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Mara yelled in a whispered tone. "They locked us in!"

Luke sighed as he leaned against the wall of the chamber. "Mara, yelling is not going to help."

"What if it makes me feel better?" She tried to jam the door open with a shove, but it didn't move.

Luke shrugged, and joined her at the door. "Just because we can't get the door open with the Force does not mean we can't get out." He put a hand on her forearm holster. "You still have your weapon, and I still have mine. There are options."

* * *

32. **Window**

* * *

"This would be so much easier if this room had a window," Mara pointed out as Luke studied the hinges on their side of the door. "Then we wouldn't have to monkey with the door at all."

"True… but you're forgetting something."

"And what would that be?"

"The building is on a cliff. We don't know where this room is inside the building."

She frowned at him. "Good point."

Luke pulled his lightsaber out of his vest and tried to sear the hinges. The hinges didn't even react to the blade at all. "That's not good. Cortosis."

"Shavit," Mara muttered.

* * *

33. **Roof**

* * *

She glanced at the ceiling and noted the vents. "Then again…"

"What?"

"Think we could get that open?" She pointed to the vent, and Luke turned to study it. "It looks… less than sturdy."

"True." He stood up and joined her in the center of the room. "Mara, I don't think that hole is big enough for either one of us to get through."

She cursed again under her breath, and turned to look at him. "I hate the Ysalamiri effect… and why aren't you panicking?"

"You are doing that for both of us… We'll figure this out, all right?"

* * *

34. **Walls**

* * *

She nodded. "We will… sorry."

"Don't be." He glanced at the walls, illuminated in the green light of his lightsaber. "We could smash our way through to the next room?"

She studied the walls, and had to chuckle slightly. "Would surprise them, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps… and you still haven't taught me how to do that cross cut technique."

She looked at him, smiling. There was so much he wasn't saying embedded in that statement, but right now it wasn't important. Right now, it was all about survival. "You want me to teach you that? Right now?"

"Sure."

"All right…"

* * *

35. **Floor**

* * *

If she could have stayed here on the floor, talking about the angle required for a cross cut to bring down the wall, she would have. Talking about it made things seem more simple, and settled her nerves to the point where she could think analytically and reasonably. She had to repeatedly show him the motion, and make him demonstrate it, and shook her head each time he got it wrong.

In the end, she sighed and moved to get up. He stopped her, wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed. Here, in the half-light on the floor, there was contact.


	20. Week Seven, UDC 1

Week 7 (08.18.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

31. **breakfast**

* * *

Mara entered the kitchen to find look standing at the cooking unit, intent on what was in front of him. She smiled, and moved to touch his shoulder. "I was going to do that…"

Luke glanced at her, smiling. "Go sit down. It'll be ready in a minute."

"What if I want to stand here with you?"

His smile grew wider. "Come here." He let her slide in under his arms, and together, they stood there while he cooked. Mara almost didn't want to sit down at the table because she wanted to stay there in his arms.

The food was good…

* * *

32. **lunch**

* * *

Han sighed as he watched Luke pick at the food on his tray. Had he been that despondent the day before at the medal ceremony? Han didn't think so… "Hey…"

Luke blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you going to eat, or just stir that around on the tray?"

Luke sighed and pushed the tray away. "I don't feel like eating right now."

Han studied him, nodding. "That's all right, then…"

"It is?"

"Sure… don't force it, Kid. A lot has happened to you this week…" Luke looked away. For a moment, Han thought he looked much younger than usual…

* * *

33. **dinner**

* * *

Dinner on the Falcon was a quiet affair that first night out from Hoth. Han kept stealing glances when he thought she wasn't looking, and Leia only caught him once. Sighing, he reached out and caught her hand. When she looked at him with feinged annoyance, Han gazed back at her unwaveringly. "They'll be all right, Princess."

"How do you know?"

"They're them, and everybody who could get out did."

Leia studied him for a silent moment. She heard what he wasn't saying as well as what he was, and for now, choose to believe the simplicity of that statement.

* * *

34. **food**

* * *

Mara broke the kiss reluctantly and stared into his eyes. "Luke?"

"What?"

"As much as I'd love to stay here on the floor… we don't have anything to eat in here."

He blinked at her, surprised that she'd thought of that first. She was right. There really wasn't any food in here. "Well then… let's see about getting out."

Mara's grin was downright feral as she moved to study the wall closest to the door. With little fanfare, the wall came down. As she stepped out into the corridor, Luke almost pitied the people who had locked them in. Almost.

* * *

35. **drink**

* * *

He'd seen a cup on her hand every day since she'd arrived, always with a cup of caf in hand like an ever-present shield or something. As if it would bring normality when there was none at all. But… if that was the reason, it never really seemed to work.

The first time he saw her without a cup of caf, he wondered what happened to normality. But he always had one question on his mind: "How do you drink that all the time?"

She'd glanced at him knowingly more than once, and muttered: "Habit." Maybe that was answer enough.


	21. Week Seven, UDC 2

Week 7 (11.05.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

31. **Mouth**

* * *

She'd never seen teeth like that before, mangled and blackened to the point of being utterly foul and disgusting, as she held a discussion with a smuggler. The light from the table provided just enough lumination for her to see, and just enough shadow for her imagination to take over. She wanted to say something to him about proper hygiene, but got the impression that he didn't care either way.

Supressing a sigh, Mara set her mind back on the subject at hand. The sooner she got out of here and away from this… foul-smelling person, the better.

* * *

32. **Ears**

* * *

Entering her quarters on the Wild Karrde, Mara finally let her composure fall as she let out the sigh she'd been holding in for hours. She sat slowly down on the bed and just looked a the walls for a long moment. So much to do, so many things she would have rather been doing instead…

A faint noise made her tense and reach for her forearm blaster as she turned to come face-to-face with… Dark Star. Mara stared at her for a moment, then reached over and scratched behind an ear. "How'd you know, hmmm?"

The only reply was a purrr…

* * *

33. **Eyes**

* * *

"She has your eyes," Mara said quietly as they sat on the sofa together after evening meal. Luke didn't reply for a long moment as he held her close. "Do you think we could…"

He glanced down at her when she trailed off, curious as to what she'd meant. "What?" She turned her head and looked at him, met his eyes with a raised eyebrow in question. Luke smiled, having gotten her meaning. "I don't see why not. Do you want to?"

"Yes," was her unhesitating, quiet answer. "I want a little you."

"And I'd like a little you, Mara."

* * *

34. **Nose**

* * *

Luke gazed down at the infant in his arms as he sat by Mara's bedside, amazed at how small he was. How fragile… that something so precious had been placed into their care. It was unfathomable, the more he thought about it.

"Hey," Mara whispered, catching his attention. He looked at her, laying on her side and smiling at him. "We're doing this together, you and me."

Luke nodded, looked down at the infant again. "He has your nose."

"And your eyes, Farmboy." She reached over and cupped his cheek. Something in that motion made everything seem not so difficult…

* * *

35. **Hands**

* * *

Darvis wanted to pull his hand out of her grasp when she was finished, but she held it firm. "I'm fine."

"Shh…" Ailee urged him as she examined her handiwork. "I'm making sure I did this right."

"I'm not bleeding now, Ms. Hallan."

"Doesn't mean I did it right… have any more cuts like this?"

"No."

"Really?" She pushed the sleeve of his jacket up revealing brusing, and frowned at him. "How is your arm?"

He didn't even want to dignify that with a reply as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I'm fine."

"The bruises say otherwise."


	22. Week Eight, UDC 3 - Winter

Week 8 - 10/19/08 – Winter… and others…

* * *

36. **Chancellor**

* * *

She had never seen the Supreme Chancellor before, but something about him didn't seem right. Maybe it was his yellow eyes, or his ruined face… she didn't know. But something about him, whatever it was, just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Winter?" Leia asked from beside her in a whispered and curious tone.

Winter shook her head. "It's nothing." She glanced at Leia and saw the frown. "Just thinking about something, Leia." How could she voice her thoughts? It amounted to treason, didn't it?

Leia didn't appear to believe her, but let the subject drop.

* * *

37. **Queen**

* * *

She stood by the door, watching as Leia shared a moment with her mother. She wanted to be a part of that moment, to be inside the circle, but she wasn't and she knew it. Watching them brought back memories of her own mother smiling at her and smoothing her hair out. It wasn't the same, living here in the palace and she missed her parents something awful at times. The memories helped, some…

"Winter," the queen's voice drifted over to her, and Winter blinked. Her voice was so… frail-sounding. "Come join us."

Timidly, she joined Leia at the bedside.

* * *

38. **Senator**

* * *

"They found him in a what?" Winter asked after having seen the news reports.

Leia desperately wanted to laugh, but was attempting some sense of decorum. "I didn't believe it, either, but that's what the news report said. Senator Fey'lya was found in a vat, dressed in a clown costume."

Winter took a moment to compose herself, then looked directly at Leia. They stared at each other for a full minute, and she couldn't think of a thing to say. The Bothan senator had been killed, but the evidence made her want to laugh? That was definitely a new one…

* * *

39. **Aide**

* * *

She never forgot a thing. That was her burden and her curse. Everything she had seen, right down to learning for the first time that her home and her people had been blown up by that which she chose to take up arms and work against. It was that thought that crossed her mind as she watched her friend and fellow survivor argue the point during a session of the Senate.

Winter wanted to be down there, arguing, but settled for being her eyes and ears. They had all worked so hard for this, and she would do her part.

* * *

40. **Guard**

* * *

Tycho listened as she sung their daughter to sleep with a lullaby he'd not heard since before the destruction of Alderaan. It was soothing, comforting to hear it… it reminded him of listening to his mother sing.

She turned to see him standing there, and smiled. Standing up, she led him out into the hallway. "You're thinking of them, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Winter nodded, cupping his cheek gently. "We safeguard their memory, Tycho. That's all we can do."

Looking into her eyes, Tycho saw echos of remembered pain and sadness. "You're right. Is it enough?"

"More than enough, my love."


	23. Week Eight, UDC 1 - Leia

Week 8 (08.25.06) (UDC 1) – Leia…

* * *

36. **broken**

* * *

The first night on YavinIV after the Death Star had been destroyed, Leia locked herself in her quarters. She'd seen the concern in Luke's eyes when she had excused herself from the table in the cafeteria, and had shook her head to forestall any questions.

Here, safely away from prying eyes, Leia allowed herself to sob. For the people, for the lived that had been torn and blasted apart while she watched… for herself and the life she'd taken for granted for so long. She felt like the world had ended, and a new one, a scary one, had begun…

* * *

37. **fixed**

* * *

Mon Mothma glanced around the room as she spoke to those assembled and explained why and how they'd been given an opportunity to put such a strong blow to the Empire. Those seated in the room all seemed to lean forward when she mentioned that the Emperor would be present.

She couldn't help but notice Leia, seated next to that pilot, and her gaze kept returning to the young woman. She seemed… changed, somehow, since last she'd seen her. Shifting her gaze to the man sitting next to her, Mon Mothma was sorely tempted to smile. It was no wonder…

* * *

38. **light**

* * *

Leia was enjoying the cool morning air when she heard the sound of voices. Familiar voices… she inched forward and peered around the corner of a temple wall. What were they doing up so early?

There, in the morning light and sitting on rocks, were Han and Luke. She couldn't hear clearly what they were saying, but the expression on Han's face as he talked to Luke told her all she needed to know. The smuggler cared enough to talk to the young man, and it made her smile at the simplicity.

Curiosity satisfied, she turned and left them to it.

* * *

39. **dark**

* * *

The cell was dark as she held him in her arms, hoping against hope that this would not be the last time she had the chance to hold him close.

Glancing around, she saw Chewie through the darkness and their eyes met. He put a furry hand on her shoulder and she nodded. It was enough, right then, to let him offer what comfort there was to give.

Together, the three of them sat there on the floor, preparing to meet the coming day. And, somewhere out there, she knew Luke was coming… it wasn't going to be nearly enough.

* * *

40. **shattered**

* * *

Leia unwrapped the heavy package to find a… rock. She frowned and glanced up at her twin children in curiosity. As they explained what it was, her eyes began to well up with unshed tears. So many things she wanted to say to them in that moment, but none seemed enough to express what she felt.

They had gone all the way to Alderaan and brought back a piece of it. For her birthday. She set it down and pulled them both into a hug. From the shattered remains of her world, from their hearts… from the heart of Alderaan.


	24. Week Eight, UDC 2

Week 8 (11.12.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

36. **Sullustan**

* * *

Luke poked at the food on his plate for a minute, then glanced across the table at Mara. "What are these?"

"Sullustan mushrooms."

"Is that why they're yellow?"

"Yes. They are grown underground and the color is a built-in defense mechanism." She took a bite, smiled at him. "Not that bad, really."

"Who turned you on to these?"

"A Sullustan. Really, Luke… try it."

He did… but only because she told him to. A few bites, and he suddenly understood why she liked them. These were… good…

"Well…"

"I get to cook for you next time."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

37. **Bothan**

* * *

Jaina was walking down a corridor when she noticed an inscription that made her war-weary eyes widen. She stopped and stared at it, wondering who had put her thoughts into words. She hadn't been on this ship for long, but that… that was the most refreshing thing she'd seen in weeks. A crew member pushed past her and she stopped them with a hand on their shoulder. "Who did that?"

"Admiral Kre'fey, ma'am."

"Thank you." She was left alone with her thoughts in the corridor. After a moment, she smiled. "What can I do to hurt the Vong today? Plenty."

* * *

38. **Human**

* * *

Han Solo didn't want to be out in the freezing temperatures, searching for his friend. He wanted to be back at the base, in the Falcon, under a blanket. He wanted to be warm. Hell… he wanted Luke to be warm, if and when he found the kid. Looking down at the sensor in his hands, he sighed. No trace… and then it started beeping at him. The signal was very faint, but there. A comms device.

With renewed determination, he remounted his Taun Taun. Luke was out there somewhere, and he was going to find him. He knew it.

* * *

39. **Mon Calamari**

* * *

He wanted to turn away from her, to hide his guilt at the question she'd asked about what he had done while under the Cloned Emporer's command.

"Hey," she said as she gently got him to look at her, green eyes clearly concerned. "You did what you did, Luke."

"It was…"

"Awful? Horrible?"

"Yes." The word was no sooner out of his mouth than she was kissing him. He tried to pull away at first, to not accept what she was offering. Forgiveness was in that kiss. Compassion. Love. And slowly, he melted into it and let her sooth him.

* * *

40. **Wookiee**

* * *

The battle raged  
raged  
and raged

The Wookiee fought  
with strength  
and honor  
to defend  
the defenseless  
and the injured  
and the weak

The battle raged  
and the Wookiee roared  
all would be won  
or lost

The battle rages  
deep inside  
to stand strong  
or to leave

The Wookiee  
gave all  
he could

One life spared  
a debt  
repaid

The battle raged  
and the wookiee  
met it  
with strength  
and might  
and fearlessness

The battle rages still  
and he  
is remembered  
with honor

He could do  
Nothing less  
He wanted  
To do more

The battle will rage  
without him


	25. Week Nine, UDC 3 - Wave Rangers

Week 9 - 10/27/08 – UDC 3 - Wave Rangers

* * *

41. **Purple**

* * *

"This was a crazy idea. You know that, right?" Ranko bent down get a better look at her shivering cousin. "Jess…"

Jessica gritted her teeth. "I wanted to go on patrol. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean… ow!"

Ranko turned to Peter. "Well? Any buildings in the area?"

"Not for miles."

"You're sure of that?"

"Very. I mapped this area with Vincent last week."

Jessica wanted to slap him for being honest, and then give herself a good hard smack for wanting to patrol. Of all the stupid things… "Ranko?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you talk me out of it?"

* * *

42. **Orange**

* * *

The chair had lost its charm hours ago. Not that it had had any charm to begin with, but now, after hours of being tied to it, it had even less of an appeal. She wanted to yell, to scream, and if it hadn't been for the gag, she would have. The blindfold wasn't helping matters, but at least she could hear. That helped, some.

Suddenly, a sensation of pain enveloped her and she was lost in blackness.

When Susan awoke to find them laughing and turned away from her, fear turned to rage. They didn't see the attack coming.

* * *

43. **Green**

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," Dawn said as she sat down in the chair beside him with a glass of water. "Something on your mind?"

Vincent glanced at her, looked away. "No."

"This is about what I said on the trip, isn't it?"

He turned back to her. "It hurt to hear you say that, Dawn."

"If Melinda hadn't accused me of oogling someone, I wouldn't have even said it." She cupped his cheek. "I love you, Vincent. I did not mean to hurt you with my words. Am I forgiven?"

The expression in his eyes was answer enough.

* * *

44. **Silver**

* * *

Allison was looking through a photo album with her mother, confused about some of the pictures. "What's with the bird in all of these? Was it a pet?"

Rachel smiled. "No, Allison. The bird was not a pet."

"It was Dad," Michelle said from the doorway. Allison looked at her younger sister skeptically. "If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

Allison glanced at her mother. "Dad was a bird?"

"For three entire months," Rachel told her. "Long story as to why."

Allison bit her lip, uncertain if she wanted details. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

* * *

45. **Copper**

* * *

Amy was practicing her candle-lighting skills as a meditation exercise when arms engulfed her from behind. "Nathan, if you want me to burn you, by all means… grab me when I got fire on my fingers."

Nathan chuckled. "Your aim is not that bad, AJ."

"But I like the rug and it's flammable. My mother gave it to me."

"I just wanted to know how it went out there."

"Go read the mission logs, sweetie."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

Amy turned away from the candles. "Fine. It was a slow motion disaster where we blew things up. Happy, now?"


	26. Week Nine, UDC 1

Week 9 (09.01.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

41. **rebirth**

* * *

She coughed and tried to sit up, but the hand on her arm made her look at who was touching her. "Han?" Was that really her voice? It was so… tired-sounding.

Han's gaze focused on her, and his face lit up with a smile. "Hey there, Princess."

"What happened?" And why was he whispering?

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Leia. Just rest."

"Tired."

"They said you would be."

"They?"

"The medics."

The sudden seriousness in his eyes made her wonder what he wasn't saying. His hair was messy and his face was dirt-streaked, and his vest… What had happened?

* * *

42. **scars**

* * *

Ailee frowned as she helped the woman change out of her burned and torn clothing. There was a healed scar on her arm that looked particularly nasty, as if she'd been cut by something really sharp by an offensive weapon. It went down the length of her forearm and across the top of her hand. "How did you… get those?"

The woman didn't answer as she took the proffered clothes and began to dress herself. Then she bent down and picked up the outfit she'd been wearing. "I want to keep these."

Maybe she did not need to know how…

* * *

43. **disease**

* * *

Jacen didn't like her. Even watching her from across the room, he didn't like her. She hadn't even talked to him, nor had they been introduced, but he didn't like her. It was wrong, and the Force didn't feel right around her. As if… it had rejected her. That made no sense.

As his uncle led her over to him, Jacen scowled with unease. Who was this lady that his uncle was so open with her if the Force didn't even like her? That was one more thing that made no sense.

"Callista, this is Jacen. Jacen, this is Callista."

* * *

44. **agony**

* * *

It was pure and total agony as he tore the circuits apart, looking for the right connections inside the console. This thing was junk from the start, but he liked it, had put time into it to make it work, and wanted to keep it around a little longer.

"Ghent, are you done with that yet?"

"Almost, Captain." And he was, too, if he could find where this wire went to reconnect back into the encrypted code signal. Darn Imperial tech. It never seemed to want to work for very long. He still liked the console, though it was faulty.

* * *

45. **healing**

* * *

Ailee smiled as Darvis wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That went better than I thought it would. Have any bruises?"

"Haven't we had this conversation way too often, Ailee?"

"You're the one who stormed in there, demanding answers from the guy and ended up being shot at. You do something stupid, I get to be medical and ask."

"I'm fine."

"How is your hand?"

"We are not going there again, Ailee." There would be time for questions later. For now… she let him reassure her of the fact that he was fine with a touch and a kiss.


	27. Week Nine, UDC 2

Week 9 (11.19.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

41. **Family**

* * *

Mara descended the boarding ramp of her ship, careful not to jostle the bundle in her arms. There had been many obstacles to get here, but here she was… home, at last.

"Mara?" a welcome male voice asked. She looked to find Luke standing there, smiling at her curiously. She joined him at the edge of the landing pad, eager and reluctant to be near him. He frowned for a moment at the small bundle in her arms, then touched a finger to a small delicate cheek.

Mara smiled, knowing from the expression on his face that all was well…

* * *

42. **Travel**

* * *

She looked at the Imperial shuttle through the fencing on the other side of the landing pad for a long moment before turning to her companion. "They name shuttles, right?"

He nodded. "They do indeed."

She glanced at it again, considering its appearance. "I think we should call it 'Ploppy.'"

"We have to steal it first, Glowbug."

"Are you always such a realist, or is it just me that gets to hear it, Barkeep?"

"Always, and most often for you."

His comm device suddenly crackled. [_Are you going to flirt all day? If you are, please turn your comms off._]

* * *

43. **Food**

* * *

Once they'd cleared the building and gotten oriented again to where they were, Mara made a request: that Luke take her to dinner. Which was how they'd ended up in one of the worst dives on Kuat, enjoying a questionable repast of ration bars. "These things taste horrible."

"Can't argue with you there," Luke muttered.

"Promise me something," Mara said after a minute or two of silence.

"All right…"

"Next time we're both on Coruscant, we're having a real meal together."

Luke chuckled as he bit into his ration bar. "Deal… your choice of venue."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

44. **Blessings**

* * *

It was quiet as they sat together on the couch in the dimly-lit room. Things had been so hectic and odd for weeks that to have it be quiet again was a small blessing in and of itself. "Mmm… do you think, if we were to forget we have comms and responsibilities, we could stay here and just not move for two days?"

"Would love to," he murmured as he sniffed at her hair, enjoying the smell of her. "Anyone I should be asking their blessing from if I ask you right here?"

"Just mine."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

45. **Thanks**

* * *

Luke stared down at the infant in Mara's arms, surprised to find out that it hadn't been his imagination. That the dream hadn't been a dream… he wanted to ask her when and how, but settled for gently taking the baby from her. Cradling the small one, he finally looked at Mara. "That's what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Not in so many words, no… just thankful that you're all right. That the little one is all right."

She slowly put a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Thank you."


	28. Week Ten, UDC 3

Week 10 - 11/3/08 – UDC 3

* * *

46. **Cantina**

* * *

Drev couldn't help but be at a loss for words as he stood there. Had that really just happened? Had that woman really just run out the door in hysterics after he'd offered to escort her home safely? That just made no sense as he glanced down at the glass she'd been holding. His frown deepened as he picked up the glass to get a closer look… there were indents where her hands had been and the glass was warped. "How'd she do that?" A hand on his shoulder startled him. "Hi."

"Go after her," Sativa urged.

* * *

47. **Tapcafe**

* * *

"Sativa, did you see this," he asked as he held up the glass to show her.

Sativa rolled her eyes and took it from him. "Focus, Drev. Worry about the interesting glass later."

He blinked at her, suddenly realizing that he'd just stood there and let someone run off hysterically. "Right… sorry." In moments, he himself had run out the door, wondering which way the woman had gone.

Sativa just shook her head and looked down at the glass in her hand. "People can be weird…" She set the glass aside, knowing that there'd be questions about it later on.

* * *

48. **Diner**

* * *

Luke followed her into the small diner and looked around. It was… homely and quaint, and not something he'd have expected to see on Coruscant. "This is your choice of venue?"

She turned to look at him. "Dex has the best dinner special. You'll love it." Mara led him to a booth and they sat down. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Not really, no." He took hold of her hand. "But I'm finding that I tend to like things I don't expect from you."

A waitress passed by their table, noted the atmosphere, and decided to give them a few more minutes…

* * *

49. **Mess Hall**

* * *

Elsie was standing at the caf maker in the Jedi Academy mess hall when she noticed the plaque. She thought she was seeing things at first, but the more she looked at it, the more she believed it was really there. Slowly, she reached up and traced the lettering with a finger, paying silent tribute to a memory. She had only known the woman for a short time, but felt the loss nonetheless.

Glancing around, she saw Mara watching her at a table. Bowing her head in acknowledgement, Elsie took a sip of caf. They were right, after all… she'd definitely want them to.

* * *

50. **Dining Room**

* * *

Leia had wanted them to sit down and have a nice family meal. That was it. No more, no less… a quiet evening where they all connected and there weren't any crisises to be had, and no late meetings from this senator wanting a word, or that ambassador needing clearance. She'd planned it carefully, had wanted it to happen flawlessly.

As she sat her office listening to the Bothan senator yammer on and on about bipartisanism and loyalty, she frowned. "Best laid plans."

"What was that?"

She wanted to do far worse than scowl at him from behind her desk.


	29. Week Ten, UDC 1 - Taloh and Drev

Week 10 (09.08.06) (UDC 1) (Taloh… and Drev)

* * *

46. **bell**

* * *

It was two weeks before she figured out what was out of place: there were no bells that rang from churches or shrines. It had been so long since she'd really noticed or cared about anything involving religion that to suddenly have something so normal disappear was… odd, to say the least. She hadn't thought church bells had meant something personal like that.

Turning away from the window, she faced a wall and, for the first time in way too long, let herself pray.

Later, when Drev found her rocking and singing, he only smiled and left her to it.

* * *

47. **book**

* * *

Drev considered the woman sitting at his kitchen table with curiosity. He'd had trouble understanding just why she didn't want to use a datapad to read, or why she was shunning technology, but to see her like this… it made sense. More than that, it looked right. "Hey… need some help?"

"No… Selonian's easier than the Drallish was. Kinda reminds me of Spanish, in a way."

"Spanish?"

She shook her head. "Not important… it's a language."

"You're hedging again."

"Not really." She glanced at him, suddenly realizing that he was sitting very close. "What?"

"You're beautiful when you read."

* * *

48. **candle**

* * *

"Do you have any candles in your house?"

Drev shared a confused glance with his sister as Taloh came toward them with a panicked expression on her normally calm face. "I haven't kept candles around in a while. Why?"

She sat down at the bar, sighing. "It's nothing that can't wait. A ceremony I miss, is all."

"A ceremony?" Drev asked. She hadn't really talked about things, had been carefully guarded, and he was taking every opportunity she gave to open up communications all the more. "For what?"

"Freedom from oppression."

That answer only really served to confuse him.

* * *

49. **bowl**

* * *

The ingredients hadn't been hard to find, she reflected as she carried the bowl to the table where she'd set up a small oven-like thing with Drev's permission. Some sand here, some dirt there… no problems.

The schematics, now… that had been more of a problem to find in the first place. She still didn't understand what the big deal was with the White Armor Patrol or why Drev had immediately said no when she'd found the plans to make a weapon that wasn't a blaster. "The way they do things here is still weird… it's a sword, not a mace."

* * *

50. **blade**

* * *

She'd found it hidden in a pocket of the jumpsuit she didn't remember ever making or buying, when things had settled down enough for her to take stock and see about getting cleaned up. It was a rod-like thing with buttons, and she couldn't for the life of her explain where it had come from or what it did.

Fingering the little red button on the side, the last thing she expected was for a blade of silver energy to extend out of the innocent-appearing handle. "Woah…"

She thumbed it off quickly and set it down, suddenly uneasy.


	30. Week Ten, UDC 2 - Tarma-verse

Week 10 (11.26.07) (UDC 2) (Tarma, Luke, Mara, Lando... and Oscar the Turtle)

* * *

46. **Water**

* * *

She sat on the peak of a sand dune, enjoying the warmth of the desert in the heat of the day. Far off, the heat rolled in waves that looked like water, but she knew it wasn't that. "Mmm… this is nice. Think we could stay here for good?"

His arm rested on her shoulder, a comforting embrace. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, Luke."

"I would love to stay on Tatooine with you, Tarma."

She leaned into him and together, they watched the heat waves roll across the expanse of sand. It was so nice to have a little solitude for once…

* * *

47. **Wine**

* * *

Mara glared across the table as she set down her wine glass. Of all the stupid, ridiculous things she'd ever heard, this… didn't actually top the list, but came close. "And they commed you instead of me? Why?"

Lando sighed. "Mara, you know why…"

"She still could have commed me, Lando. I wasn't that out of reach."

Lando reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Are you upset about this?"

"About being a grandmother?"

"Yes."

"No. You?"

Lando snorted in amusement. "Not as upset as I would have been six months or so ago, no."

* * *

48. **Ale**

* * *

"This is so stupid," Tarma muttered as she stomped down the corridor toward the quarters of the Solo twins. "Who keeps a zoo in their room and doesn't check all the locks in the morning?"

As she rounded a corner, turtle in hand, she nearly collided with someone. Stopping just in time, she got a good look at the man. He looked somewhat the worse for wear, and his eyes were a little red, but she'd have known him anywhere. "Master Skywalker?"

He fought to focus on her, and only managed to smile. "You're… cute…"

"Right… Let's get you to your quarters."

* * *

49. **Tea**

* * *

As she helped the older man to his room and got him to lie down on his bed, Tarma couldn't help but find him adorable. Slightly inebriated, but adorable. Setting the turtle on his chest, she looked firmly at him. "Don't move."

He blearly looked from her, to the turtle, and back again. "I won't."

"Good." She turned and glanced around the sparsely furnished room, and smiled when she saw a pitcher and a cup in the corner. Quickly, she poured water into the cup and then returned to his side. "Here. It's not tea or anything, but…"

* * *

50. **Juice**

* * *

He found her the next morning in the temple mess hall, intending to return the animal he'd found sitting on his chest when he awoke with a splitting headache. "Is this yours?"

Tarma turned to look and smiled. "Good morning… I think it's Jacen's. His menagerie got loose yesterday."

Luke sat down across from her and handed her the turtle. "Thank you…"

"Ptarmaia." At his expression, she shrugged. "My father likes interesting names."

"Ah. Thank you, Ptarmaia."

"Any time, Master Skywalker… did you have fun, at least?"

"Some." He finally gave in and rubbed his temples. "I'll let you know if it was worth the headache."

* * *

**Anger **(extra)

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why is Grandma glaring at Daddy?"

Tarma glanced over at her mother who was, as Tate had so rightly brought to her attention, glaring at her husband, and let out a long-suffering sigh. Oh, the things she could not explain to a five-year-old… didn't want to ever have to explain at all. "Tradition."

"What's tradition?"

"That is why she's glaring at him. It's something she's supposed to do." Or snip at him with words, Tarma thought wryly. Luckily, her mother had promised to not do that around Tate.

"Oh."


	31. Week 11, UDC 3 - Roganda Ismaren AU

Week 11 - 11/17/08 - UDC 3 - An AU for Roganda Ismaren...

* * *

51. **Denial**

* * *

He found her amidst the rubble caused by the ground quake, staring at a pile of rock and slowly rocking back and forth. Wordlessly, he took her in his arms, knowing that he didn't need to say a word. Words meant nothing to her now, but something tangible, a touch, meant everything.

"I didn't mean for it to happen…" She sobbed out when she finally let herself speak, voice harsh with emotion. "I didn't…"

"I know," he gently said into her ear.

"Did it?"

"Only if you believe it did, Roganda. Only then." He glanced around at the scattered debris and shuddered.

* * *

52. **Sadness**

* * *

"It was supposed to be simple," she said a short while later, glancing up at him with tears in her eyes. "Come to this place, get the procedure done. Simple."

"And?"

She motioned to the debris. "It wasn't. Not even close."

He nodded. When he had hooked up with her on Nar Shadda, her ideas about putting her son through a procedure meant to help him be able to influence mechanicals with the Force, the very thought of it hadn't seemed safe… and here was the proof, laying scattered out around them. He wanted to ask her so many things…

* * *

53. **Anger**

* * *

She pushed herself out of his arms and stood up. Glaring down at a rock, she kicked it. Watching it bounce off, she kicked another, and then another… "It should have been me!" As she ran out of small rocks and made ready to kick a bigger one, he grabbed her from behind. "Let me go, you oaf!"

"No. You'll hurt yourself."

"So?" The rhetorical question was met with silence as she seethed and stared at the rock she'd been about to kick. "What difference does it make it I hurt myself?"

"It makes a big difference to me, Roganda."

* * *

54. **Guilt**

* * *

"Why does it make a difference to you if I hurt my foot? It's my foot, and I can hurt myself if I want to!"

He sighed and released his grip, realizing that if he didn't let her at least try to kick something, he'd be next. It wasn't exactly a secret between them that she'd had some serious and hard training at one point. "All right… if you feel like you deserve to hurt, I won't stop you."

She looked from him, to the rock, and back again. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." More than she knew…

* * *

55. **Acceptance**

* * *

Sighing, she sat down on the rock instead of kicking it, and just looked at him hollowly for a minute or two. He returned the gaze evenly, and she looked away. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming after me, Solo." She shook her head and glanced around again at the scattered debris. "It's just… so much time and effort for this, I failed at the first step, and the ground quake, and…"

He sat down across from her and put a hand on her knee. "I couldn't not come."

She glanced at him, blinking hard at the gesture. "And I'm really glad you did…"


	32. Week 11, UDC 1

Week 11 (09.16.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

51. **dawn**

* * *

She blinked her eyes open and was greeted by an animal on her lap looking up at her intently. She smiled and stroked the feline's head, glad to have a moment of normality where so much had been... odd. Suddenly, her "pillow" moved and she turned to find Luke blinking himself awake. Not wasting a moment, she surprised him with a kiss. When they parted, she smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back and kissed her again. "Good morning, Mara."

A meow returned her to the present and she smiled again. "Think we should feed our chaperone?"

"Perhaps..."

* * *

52. **morning**

* * *

Mara reluctantly moved out of his embrace and set Dark Star on the floor. "It could have been worse..."

"What could have?"

"Everything."

Luke watched her as Dark Star followed her to the kitchen and she set about finding the cat food. "I thought it went rather well. No one got killed..."

"You didn't end up in bacta..."

"…and we are here and alive."

Mara nodded as she set the food dish down on the floor for Dark Star. "Like I said, it could have been worse." Turning around, she found Luke mixing something in a bowl. "I…"

"Sit," he said with a smile. "Breakfast."

* * *

53. **noon**

* * *

Mara smiled. "Yes, Ben. It sure does need a flag." She tousled his hair a little and glanced at Luke. "I'll go fix lunch now…"

Luke nodded as she got up and left the room, looked at his son. "A flag, hmm?"

Ben nodded enthusiastically.

Luke produced one from a pocket in his vest. "Will this do?" It wasn't really a flag, but rather a writing instrument with a string tied to it that he'd taken to carrying around because pens always seemed to disappear right when he needed one.

"Yes, Daddy!" Ben took it and Luke smiled as he put the flag in place. "There!"

* * *

54. **dusk**

* * *

Han found him sitting on that rock again as the sun was setting behind the gas giant and almost wanted to chuckle. "Kid, this is turning into a daily thing with you."

Luke shrugged. "The view of the planet is nice out here."

"And?"

"And what?" At the answering silence, Luke glanced at him and sighed. "All right… people were asking lots of questions. About before."

"Before what?"

"Tatooine."

Han frowned as he sat down on the rock next to Luke, knowing that it was a sensitive subject. "Oh. You all right?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

* * *

55. **evening**

* * *

"Evening meal's going to be over soon," Han said after a long moment, watching Luke's reactions carefully. He knew that something had happened on Tatooine that Luke didn't want to talk about, but that it would have affected him so… "They were probably just curious, Luke."

"I know that," Luke said as he looked away again. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"You're right… it doesn't." Han stood up and patted Luke on the shoulder. "When you're ready, we'll talk. All right?"

Luke turned back again and considered him for a long, quiet moment. Then he nodded in acquiescence. "All right."


	33. Week 11, UDC 2 - Vima-Da-Boda

Week 11 (12.03.07) (UDC 2) (Vima-Da-Boda)

* * *

51. **Young**

* * *

Standing by the door in the temple library, Vima couldn't help but smirk as she watched her niece flirt with a boy in words and body language. It was subtle, the game they were playing, but one would have had to be blind to not see that there was a connection of some sort between them. Slowly, she approached their table, knowing that their focus was not on the screens in front of them.

She tapped her niece on the shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

Her niece smiled as she turned. "We are… the lesson is Intricacies of Body Language."

* * *

52. **In-Between**

* * *

In hyperspace, the siren didn't waver not once as it called her ever onward. Choices had led to this point, her own and her daughters, and she couldn't help but wonder if she could have pulled her child away from the danger she had chosen for herself.

Her head between her hands as she rested, or tried to rest, on the console, Vima tried to send comfort across space and through the Force. Tried to send her love and support in hopes of there being… hope out there to hold on to.

She was never certain if her daughter heard.

* * *

53. **Old**

* * *

The old woman sat on the over stuffed sofa and listened as people chatted around her, enjoying the sounds of family. She'd been lost so long that this… this moment where everything seemed right was hard to grasp and understand. A small hand landed on her knee and she blinked down at the toddler who was smiling up at her with a toothy grin.

She smiled back and he got up on the sofa beside her. She wasn't certain why he'd come to her, but if he wanted to, then that was fine with her. "This nice."

The little boy agreed.

* * *

54. **Foolish**

* * *

As she stood in the dungeon and listened to the cruel laughter, her grip tightened on the lightsaber hidden in her vest. It had been a fool's errand to come here. She had been foolish to hope against hope that her child was alive. She should have known when the siren call abruptly ceased to be.

Turning to look upon the source of her pain, her eyes narrowed. He was pointing a weapon at her, and then he fired it. Her lightsaber was out in a flash, blocking the destructive burst of energy with the skill and finesse of a Jedi Knight.

* * *

55. **Wise**

* * *

Old eyes watched from the shadows as the man and the woman walked away into the darkness of night on Nar Shadda. There had been much she'd wanted to say to the woman… to the Jedi who shined so brightly in the Force. It had been so long since she'd seen someone lit up like that, that for a moment she'd thought she'd go blind.

Standing on shaky legs, Vima smiled, the expression feeling foreign to her. That had been hope. Hope she'd not let herself have in years and years. Carefully, slowly, she allowed herself to succumb to it. Hope for all.


	34. Week 12, UDC 3

Week 12 - 12/1/08 - UDC 3

* * *

56. **Comet**

* * *

She watched the traveling point of light in the sky with interest, at once comforted and feeling safe. It wasn't home, this new and strange place she'd found herself in, and she was still adjusting to things, but that point of light… in a place of such oddities, it was nice to see that some things were the same.

"You're up late," his soft voice whispered next to her ear. "Tell me?"

"Just a comet, Drev." But it was more than that… it was a pleasant reminder of home. "Nothing important."

"I don't believe that any more than you do."

* * *

57. **Star**

* * *

The lights had yet to come back on as they sat in the darkness, and it had been unnerving at first because this was their first power failure since arriving on Coruscant. When her eyes had adjusted, she'd had to fight a chuckle at noticing something that didn't belong. "I can't believe you brought those things, Chris."

"What?"

"The glow-in-the-dark stars."

He snorted in laughter as he put his arm around her, considering his response. She beat him to it.

"I miss our home constellations already, too."

Up there on the ceiling, he'd made an approximation of Earth's sky at night.

* * *

58. **Planet**

* * *

They'd come out of hyperspace an hour ago to find a normal looking planet, and as Mara landed the Jade's Fire on the landing pad with practiced ease, she smiled.

"Nice landing," Luke told her as he stood up and stretched. "What'd you call this planet again?"

"Lamarred." She turned to find him smiling at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"What about me?"

"I have you all to myself," he told her, and bent his head to kiss her soundly.

'I could stay right here all day,' Mara thought to herself.

* * *

59. **Moon**

* * *

Han frowned as he heard a frustrated grunt coming from the other room, and got up to go investigate it. He found Leia sitting at the computer terminal, appearing very frustrated and seemingly about ready to punch something. "Leia?"

She glanced at him and some of the annoyance shone very clearly in her eyes. "None of these are right."

"For what?"

"A new facility." As she looked at him, comprehension seemed to dawn. "Unless… was there ever an Imperial training facility on one of those?"

Han turned to look. One of Corucant's moons was visible in the window. "Probably."

* * *

60. **Nebula**

* * *

Luke frowned as he looked in on his daughter to find her ransacking her bedroom. "What are you looking for?"

"Nedula. Can't find him anywhere!"

Curious, Luke took a good long look in the corners… and found it. "Um…"

She sighed and glanced at him. "What… um?"

"Over there on top of the bookcase?"

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she went to retrieve the stuffed animal from the top of her bookcase. It was a stuffed Bantha that she'd had since infancy and had, for reasons unknown to either of her parents, named after an interstellar dust cloud.


	35. Week 12, UDC 1 - Luke and Mara

Week 12 (09.22.06) (UDC 1) (Luke and Mara)

* * *

56. **good**

* * *

"Mmm…" Mara leaned into the kiss, not wanting to pull out of the moment and let reality take over. [Can we just stay here?]

Luke's only response was to pull her in tighter and let the dance of thought and sensation continue. He didn't want it to end, either. All too soon, the comm sounded and reality crashed down around them like a shattered window. Mara sighed as she answered the comm.

"Mara?"

"What?"

"We should have brought Dark Star."

Mara snorted under her breath. "Right… then it would have been a meow instead. Control, this is Jade's Fire…"

* * *

57. **evil**

* * *

Mara frowned at the man as she stepped off the boarding ramp and produced their credentials. He barely looked at her as he inspected them, then nodded decisively and gave them back to her. "Will that be all, sir?" Her voice was calculated, deadly as she asked the question.

"It is," he muttered.

Luke watched as the spaceport control officer walked away, and then looked sideways at Mara. "That was evil, you know…"

"He interrupted us and I can be as evil as I want," she told him playfully.

Luke fought the urge to laugh at that statement.

* * *

58. **dream**

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't a dream," Mara wondered as they sat together in the darkness of the x-wing's cockpit.

"Yes, Mara. I'm certain this isn't a dream."

She snuggled in closer to him and they watched the molted sky of hyperspace for a while. Then she craned her neck to look back at him. "You're right… way too cramped to be a dream."

"But it's private…"

"…and no bugs, either." They both shuddered at the memory of a river of bugs in the dark, filing past underneath them.

He bent to kiss her. "This is much better than a dream."

* * *

59. **nightmare**

* * *

She woke up in the small hours of the morning, a silent, unreleased scream on her lips, wanting to break free of the hands that held her from behind. Unmoving as she blinked in the darkness, reality slowly slid back into place and she was suddenly very glad that she'd fought the urge to break free.

"Mara," a very sleepy voice said from behind her. "Go back to sleep."

"Did I wake you, Luke?"

"No… in and… out…"

She smiled as he trailed off and drifted back out with a soft snore. Just what she needed for her nightmares…

* * *

60. **truth**

* * *

Luke didn't want to look at her. Didn't want to admit that there was some truth in what she had laid out to him here in the darkness of the cave. It was easy to let it stay unsaid, to not say that he had been wrong to go to Byss, and wrong to try to beat the cloned Emporer at his own game…

He never did figure out where the strength came from as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Her expression was neutral and she nodded once. Nothing more needed to be said about that.


	36. Week 12, UDC 2 - Mara and Dark Star

Week 12 (12.10.07) (UDC 2) (Mara and Dark Star…)

* * *

56. **Trial**

* * *

She watched as the feline napped on the floor underneath the viewport. Ever since she'd brought her aboard, Dark Star had been particular about that wall, and she hadn't really thought about it much. Mara sighed as she set the box she'd been holding down on the low table.

Today, she was going to see about teaching the feline something.

'Call it a trial,' Mara thought as she pulled a bell out of the box and made it ring. Glancing over, she noted that the cat hadn't moved even a little. Strange… wasn't she supposed to at least pay attention to the noise?

* * *

57. **Test**

* * *

Mara rang the little bell again, testing to see if Dark Star would at least look at her. When it didn't work, she began to get frustrated. 'Why isn't she looking at me? This much noise would make me look up or something…'

Ringing it incessantly only caused her to irritate herself, and Mara finally had to set it down. Getting angry just wouldn't help matters. No… it would just cause her Farmboy to be concerned and comm her to see what was going on.

What could she have told him? That her cat was ignoring her?

* * *

58. **Preparation**

* * *

The ringing had stopped. That was what she noticed as she woke up. Whatever had infiltrated her sleep like so many sirens… had stopped. Pricking up her ears, she waited, preparing to react if it started again. She hated that noise. It brought to mind small dislikes and big ones, and people in bad outfits ringing a bell beside little red buckets.

If that sound was here… was it safe? Were the people with the red buckets coming to get her? Whatever the situation, Dark Star unsheathed her claws, prepared to meet the bucket people head on with her ire.

* * *

59. **Fail**

* * *

The bell having failed, Mara picked up another item from the box and looked at it. A bone? What good would a bone do? She set that aside and pulled another item out… which turned out to be a sock. "All right… why would Aves put a sock in with things for animals?"

She glanced over again and saw that Dark Star was looking up at her with sudden interest. Fingering the sock in her hand as she made eye contact with the cat, Mara suddenly knew why. Why not? Smiling, she held the sock out toward Dark Star.

* * *

60. **Pass**

* * *

The sock had been torn to shreds an hour ago, and Mara had, once again, had to find something else in the box. The something else had been a ball of string with a note on it saying "have fun" in bold lettering.

She hadn't gotten Dark Star to do anything more than go in circles and attack the string repeatedly, but… she was definitely having fun. It was relaxing to sit here and tease Dark Star with the string, just to see what she'd do.

The ball of string passed with flying colors.


	37. Week 13, UDC 3 - Wave Rangers

Week 13 - 12/8/08 – UDC 3 (Elsie and Rebecca… Wave Ranger Set)

* * *

61. **Sunshine**

* * *

The sunlight felt good as she sat on the cliff over looking the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore was soothing, and though she wished to be down there on the sandy beach walking barefoot… Elsie shook her head. It wasn't a good idea to repeat old mistakes, nor did she want to walk down memory lane into the well-known abyss.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she glanced up to find Rebecca looking down at her in concern. "You all right?"

"No. But then… you know that."

"Come on. Ice cream's on me."

* * *

62. **Overcast**

* * *

Rebecca watched as Elsie glumly ate her ice cream. "It can't be that bad, Elsie."

Elsie didn't even look up from the bowl. "I freaked out in Saigon, Becca. Under normal circumstances, it would have been nothing to stand there and ignore the old embedded pain… How can it not be that bad when it's something I've done a million times?"

"Pregnancy changes things," Rebecca told her gently. "You know that. Now that you know about it…"

"I can move to Greenland for nine months?"

Rebecca paused at the very suggestion, then noticed the subtle humourous glint in Elsie's eyes.

* * *

63. **Rain**

* * *

Rebecca chuckled. "How odd are our lives that, that seems like the next best option?"

"Who said I was joking?" She glanced out the window and noticed the rain starting to fall. Hadn't it been a clear sky half an hour ago? "Did you speak to either of your parents today, Becca?"

"Not today, no… why?" She followed Elsie's gaze and suddenly had to stifle a groan. "Oh. Great."

"Into each life, a little rain must fall?"

"Not funny. The last time they argued, Mom had to replace everything in the living room!"

"Even the rug?"

"You don't want to know about the rug."

* * *

64. **Snow**

* * *

Elsie laughed at the down right ridiculousness of that statement. "Why not? Was there mold?"

"Worse."

"How can it be worse than mold?"

"Think about the reason you want to move to Greenland for nine months, then you'll have the answer."

Elsie paused, thinking about that puzzle. "Oh… here I was thinking it was because she flooded it, not because it was covered in snow and no one ever fought over it."

Rebecca laughed. She hadn't expected the key to lightening the mood to be something so… odd… but it worked. "Feel better?"

"Some…" She stirred the dessert around a little.

* * *

65. **Wind**

* * *

"This is good ice cream, Rebecca. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Rebecca glanced toward the door, then leaned closer to Elsie. "Think Lill could use a talk?"

"Only if she keeps that taste reflex under control."

"She's not near as bad as her parents, you know."

"Who isn't?" Lillian asked, having overheard Rebecca's statement.

Rebecca blinked, turning to find Lillian standing there, questions in her eyes. "Um… Mel. Mel's not nearly as bad as April is. At tennis."

"Right… Mel doesn't play tennis."

"No, she plays," Elsie spoke up. "Infrequently, but she does play. It's backgammon that she won't touch."

"Ah…"


	38. Week 14, UDC 3

Week 14 - 12/15/08 – UDC 3 (These are related to The Better Shot )

* * *

66. **Allies**

* * *

Gaeriel didn't know what to make of the social call as she led the Jedi Master, his wife, and what had to be their son into her living room and gestured for them to be seated. "This… isn't a social call, I take it…"

Luke gravely shook his head. "No. I wish it were, though."

Gaeriel shifted her gaze to the red-headed woman. The woman met her gaze evenly but did not speak. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to Luke. "If this isn't a social call…"

"There is no easy way to say this, but… The New Republic needs to borrow your fleet."

* * *

67. **Enemies**

* * *

Han hated being in situations like this. Positively hated it. It was one thing to have enemies, it was entirely another to have those enemies put him in a situation where had to take on a Selonian while they watched and hooted and hollered. His rat of a cousin was watching this and likely laughing his head off.

The Selonian, called Dracmus, came rushing at him and he tried to dodge her claws. He didn't quite get out of the way fast enough.

Getting up again, Han got a good look at the portion of the room behind Dracmus. Thrackan was scowling at him. Good…

* * *

68. **Spies**

* * *

Luke frowned as he opened the door to find Han standing there alone. "Where are Ben and Anakin?"

"Ben had something to check on quickly at the clinic and Anakin went with him," Han told him as Luke stepped aside to allow them entry.

Something in the air caught Luke's attention and he stopped Han with a hand on his arm. "Was something… burning?"

"Not now, Luke." Han shook his head to forestall any questions. "Later."

Luke met his brother-in-law's gaze and studied him. There was much he wasn't saying, that much was certain. "All right. Later, then…"

* * *

69. **Smuggler**

* * *

Dinner was anything but quiet after Ben and Anakin arrived, and Han was glad that Luke had let the issue of smelling burnt drop. There was enough to worry about with the upcoming summit on Corellia without mentioning the intel droid as well.

He glanced at Anakin and saw that his hand had been wrapped in synthflesh. Good. One less thing for everyone to catch onto. Anakin noticed him looking and smiled reassuringly. "Pass the tubers?"

"Sure, Dad," Anakin said as he handed the requested food item to his father. "Oh, and I think we got all the sensors realigned."

"That's good…"

* * *

70. **Traitor**

* * *

Lando stood by as Han stared at the comm screen and saw who it was that had not only sicced an intel droid on them, but staged a system-wide coup that had killed hundreds as well. "The resemblance is uncanny…"

"Thrackan," Han grunted, hating the taste of the name on his tongue. It felt… oily… Not unlike the man it belonged to. He hadn't trusted Trackan when he was younger and trying to find his family… and then his cousin had brought Skrike down on him with no mercy. He glanced at Lando. "We are putting a stop to this."

"Indeed…"


	39. Week 13, UDC 1

Week 13 (09.29.06) (UDC 1) (Drabbles for Monday Mush Mania?)

* * *

61. **kiss**

* * *

She'd waited two months to see him. Two long, boring months that had been filled with one trade run after another and more unsavory people than she'd ever really wanted to meet. As she stepped down off the boarding ramp of the Jade Saber and felt his presense brush against hers from across the landing pad, Mara wanted to run, bolt over there to join him. She settled for a brisk walk.

He met her with not with words, but with a long, slow… deep and pulsating kiss that seemed to go on and on, and resonated to her core.

* * *

62. **hug**

* * *

The kiss over, Mara leaned into the embrace. "It's good to see you," she whispered.

He began to lead her away from the landing pad, and she felt him nod. "I missed you, too… How was the run?"

Mara sighed dramatically for added emphasis. "Long. Boring. Dull without you… how were things here?"

"Pretty much the same as always. Nothing exciting, really."

She heard the slight tension in his voice and decided to pick up on that one later. For how, she just wanted him to herself with no interruptions. Questions and politics could wait for another time…

* * *

63. **smile**

* * *

It was the first time he'd really seen her smile in the month she'd been there, and it took him by surprise. Her entire persona seemed to change, to melt, and become something else entirely. And then she noticed him looking and the smile evaporated, leaving behind that hated blankness of mystery. "What?" Even her voice tone had gone solid… impregnable.

He looked away, more confused by her reaction than he'd been when he had spent an hour teaching her to use a computer terminal. "Nothing…" The mysteries beckoned him, though. He wanted to know everything.

* * *

64. **frown**

* * *

"You want the good or bad news," Ailee asked as she finished with Anakin's hand and reached for the synthflesh.

"There's good news?" Anakin wondered as he shared a weighted glance with his cousin.

"Yep," she said as she slid the concealment into place and looked at it from all angles. "You'll be fine."

Anakin blinked for a long moment. "What's the bad news?"

She frowned at him. "The next time you're this careless in a crisis, Ben will be the one to treat you."

"Not funny, Ailee," Ben told her with a shake of his head.

"Was I joking?"

* * *

65. **laugh**

* * *

Luke stood on the landing pad with Mara, holding the baby she'd handed to him. "Of course I'm not angry, Mara. Why would I be?"

Mara shrugged. "I was worried you might be… silly, I know."

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short when a new and unfamiliar noise caused him to look down at the baby. The infant gurgled again, and he smiled, unable to resist a heartfelt chuckle. Glancing at Mara, he met her eyes with a nod.

The baby laughed again, and Mara joined them with a chuckle of her own. Right here, right now… everything was right.


	40. Week 13, UDC 2

Week 13 (12.17.07) (UDC 2)

* * *

61. **Festive**

* * *

Mara had never seen so much tinsel in one place before and she couldn't help but stare, mouth agape at the spectacle of Luke in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and concentrating to levitate it all. "What is going on here?"

His concentration broken by her question, all the tinsel began to drop to the floor… and all over him as well. "Err… you're home early…"

"You are cleaning all of that up… by physical hand method, Farmboy."

"I was decorating, Mara."

"Decorating what? The ceiling?"

"Well… yes." His sheepish expression did nothing to convince her.

* * *

62. **Wish**

* * *

As she sat in her quarters, Mara only wanted one thing: information on her boyfriend's whereabouts. That was it, the only thing she wanted… to know what was going on out there that he couldn't, wouldn't let her be involved in. It was one thing to be out of the loop; it was quite another to be thrown out of it for no other reason than there was something dangerous out there.

She knew wishes weren't usually ever heeded, but just for once, Mara Jade allowed herself to wish… that all her questions might be answered.

* * *

63. **Gift**

* * *

The holo image was frozen as he stared at it, barely able to breathe from the shock of finding out something he'd longed to know. A hand softly landed on his shoulder and Luke turned his head to find Mara smiling at him. He nodded and turned his gaze back to the holo that Artoo was projecting.

Luke laid a hand on the dome of the droid and sighed a little. After so many years in the dark, answers were finally at hand. "Thanks, Artoo…"

The little droid beeped in acknowledgement, seemingly content just to be involved.

* * *

64. **Naughty**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Ben whined as he ran through the house. "I don't want to!"

Mara sighed as she followed him, resisting the urge to reach out and drag him to a stand still with the Force. That would only serve to hinder matters and would upset him further. "All right… then you can sit up with your father and I for a while." She blinked in confusion when the little boy stopped and looked at her.

"Promise?"

"I… yes, Ben." As he slowly came to her, she marveled at the change from naughty that he'd undertaken.

* * *

65. **Nice**

* * *

Luke had picked out the perfect spot for a picnic. A nice roof not to far from their apartment complex that looked out over the city and had a lovely view of the Manari Mountains.

"We should do this more often," Mara said as she put a sandwich together.

Luke nodded. "Definitely… hard to find the time, though."

"We make the time, not find it. You know that." She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled at him.

Luke smiled back, knowing she was right. "So… it's a date, then?"

"Are you trying to ask me out again?"

"Yes."

"Then yes… it's a date."


	41. Week 14, UDC 1

Week 14 (10.09.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

66. **sun**

* * *

Luke found him sitting just outside the doors in the snow and was at first confused… Han wasn't much for just relaxing, and usually never outside unless there was something to be done. He sat down next to him and looked around, blinking when he noticed that the sun was out and the sky was clear. In this light, the snow of Hoth looked… almost like home. "Oh…"

"Its somethin' isn't it, kid," the normally gruff smuggler asked quietly.

Luke couldn't help but agree. "It is…" Except for the temperature and the color, it reminded him of Tatooine.

* * *

67. **moon**

* * *

The lost ones in the darkness didn't even look up as she passed them. Why would they? In her torn garments, she was now one of them… lost on purpose. Hidden from prying eyes and those seeking Jedi. They would not be looking for an unimportant beggar who meant nothing to them.

As she eased herself down against a wall in the shadows of an alley on Nar Shadda, Vima-Da-Boda smiled to herself. Down among the lost, she had found safety from the Empire. From all who were wary of Jedi and seeking a bounty. From… herself. Safety was assured.

* * *

68. **stars**

* * *

She lay in front of the holoviewer, aimlessly watching as scenes of a vid played out. Now and then, her mother would look in on her, nod, and leave again. She hadn't once asked why her child was acting so listless… it was almost as if she'd understood and decided to leave it be.

Presently, Leia felt someone watching her and looked to find her standing there again. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"What makes people stars?"

Breha blinked for a moment as she entered the room and sat down. "I guess… they show us what we could be in one light or another, Leia…"

* * *

69. **clouds**

* * *

She'd been laying in grass outside the temple for a while, enjoying a welcome respite when he had happened upon her. Smiling up at him, Mara gestured for him to join her.

Luke sat down and looked at her for a long moment. "So…"

"That one looks like a Tauntaun," Mara told him as she pointed upward.

Luke looked up and finally understood what she was doing. "Oh, you're right. It does… The one next to it reminds me of Dark Star."

"Was a hydrospanner a while ago… Luke?"

"What?"

"You don't often do this, do you?"

"No. Too many things to do."

* * *

70. **planet**

* * *

She was getting increasingly frustrated the more she saw things that she didn't recognize at first glance in the database, and finally couldn't help but sigh and push away from the console. "Stupid machine! Stupid, stupid machine!"

"What's stupid about it," Drev asked from behind her and she winced.

"None of the pictures… you called them holos? I don't recognize anything in them, and I should be able to. It's like I've never been here before."

"To Sacorria, you mean?"

Slowly, she turned to look at him. "No… I'd have recognized Sapporo, Drev."

"Not Sapporo, whatever that is. Sacorria."

"Huh?"


	42. Week 14, UDC 2 - Han Solo

Week 14 (1.7.08) (UDC 2) (Han Solo)

* * *

66. **Love**

* * *

Han Solo was the last person on Yavin 4 who wanted to make a connection with anyone ever again. So much had been done 'in the name of the cause' to him… by the one he'd cared about, that he didn't want to even hear their side of things. Sure, they meant well, but… no.

He could feel Chewie's eyes on him as he watched the youth walk away, and turning back wasn't disappointed when he saw the disapproval in the eyes of the wookiee as he lifed one of the containers. "What? I know what I'm doing…" Or did he?

* * *

67. **Credits**

* * *

He couldn't not listen to the open comms traffic as he piloted away from the moon of the gas giant. So much was happening, and that kid was right in the thick of it, risking life and limb for a cause he believed in.

Han's thoughts drifted to the credits, stowed away in the cargo hold. What was it worth, to pay Jabba off and be free of his debt once and for all… but to hate himself for leaving and abandoning a person who wanted him to stay? He glanced to his copilot and, with the barest of nods, changed course.

* * *

68. **Power**

* * *

He had the power to turn around, to go back and wade into the frenzy of the battle zone. That was his choice, and his alone… no one could make it for him. As he turned the ship around and went back, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Chewie put a furry paw on his shoulder and Han nodded. They both knew what this would cost them, and it wasn't something they needed to discuss. It just was, for better or worse. They would never speak of it again.

* * *

69. **Pleasure**

* * *

Leia leaned back into the couch, content to let Han rub her feet after all the walking they'd done. "Don't stop…"

"Don't plan to," Han told her with a smile. He glanced down at her feet, then up at her face. "How's that?"

"Wonderful." She peered at him through half-closed eyelids. "How'd you get so good at foot rubs?"

Han looked away for a moment. When he answered, his voice was almost a whisper. "Dewlanna used to get sore feet." Though she didn't know who he was referring to, Leia thought it best to leave it at that.

* * *

70. **Pain**

* * *

Sensation returns in a painful rush as you cough into the sand and air fills your lungs for the first time in remembered thought. Hands help you to sit up as you blindly shirk away from them, at once wary and still trembling from sensory overload. A staticky, unfamiliar voice tries to comfort you, but you will have none of it. Not here, wherever here was.

Then, something penetrates the haze… the static in the voice gives way to a rustling. And a woman's voice, strong and desperate.

Still blind, you reach out and let hope claim you.


	43. Week 15, UDC 3 - Tarkin and Daala

Week 15 - 12/22/08 – (Grand Mof Tarkin and Admiral Daala)

* * *

71. **Spicy**

* * *

"You've been rather quiet all evening," the normally authoritive voice said in a murmured tone.

She glanced up from her spicy repast to look at him, sitting there and gazing at her with an interested expression. "There's nothing to say that hasn't been said already." Then she looked away from him.

"Natasi," he said as he grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "That does not mean we can't talk some more."

She studied him, wanting to pull her hand away as some small show of rebellion. "No, it does not mean we couldn't…"

* * *

72. **Sweet**

* * *

She was savoring every moment they were together and this meal was no different. "So… what should we discuss?"

"Don't be like that," he told her, reproach in his eyes at her tone.

"Like what?"

She'd never forget the expression of hurt on his well-worn features as he reached across the small table with his other hand and smoothed her hair. "Like I'm sending you away as if I never want to see you again. I assure you that is not the case."

She caught his hand and held it against her cheek, not breaking eye contact even for a moment.

* * *

73. **Sour**

* * *

"I know," she said at last, and let go of his hand. "Orders. It's always orders." The words felt sour, even as she said them. "I could resign…"

He chuckled. "I could no more accept your resignation than you could offer it to me freely."

"You know me so well, Wilhuf." She cocked her head slightly and smiled. It was going to be hard, this parting. Harder than it was to sit here and admire him in the comfort of his quarters.

"Not as well as I'd like to, Natasi."

"There's still time…"

"Not nearly enough."

* * *

74. **Bitter**

* * *

As she boarded the shuttle, she turned and looked at the man standing on the deck who had given her, her orders. She was heading to a new command… a top secret assignment hidden inside a well of black holes called the Maw Cluster. She knew it was important, or he wouldn't have assigned her to it.

As he nodded ever so slightly and she nodded back, she couldn't help but feel bitter at the prospect of never seeing him again. And then it was time to go… with that one last memory of him to keep the bitterness at bay.

* * *

75. **Rotten**

* * *

As she stood at a view port in her quarters and stared out at the black holes, Admiral Natasi Daala finally let the news sink in. News, for the first time in ten years, and it was the worst news she'd ever heard. Everything she'd worked for, had served for… was nearly gone.

Was it true? She hadn't wanted to believe it, not at all… Turning on her heel and making a decision, she headed for the door. In her mind's eye, she still saw him as he was… waiting for her on the deck as they'd said goodbye.


	44. Week 15, UDC 1

Week 15 (10.13.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

71. **indifferent**

* * *

"Elsie!"

The book went flying. "Neesta! How many times have I told you not to do that while I'm reading?!"

"But it's important!"

Elsie sighed as she got up and retrieved her book. "Right… the book is a little creepy and you popping up out of thin air didn't help matters. What's up?"

"Momma said to get you. She… there's pain and she's in a corridor?"

Elsie took a moment to blink in confusion before remembering the back pain Mara had been nonchalant about. "Oh. Chris called Luke already and told him, Neesta."

"Huh?"

"She's been in labor all day."

"Oh."

* * *

72. **exhausted**

* * *

"I'm tired of this," Mara muttered as they sat and waited in a stuffy office waiting room at the judicial building. "If they bring one more form for us to sign…"

Luke put a hand on her arm and smiled. "It's just bureaucracy, Mara."

"Bureaucracy makes me tired, Luke."

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Can I tell that to Leia the next time she wants us to attend some kind of civil function?"

Mara turned and looked at him, the very suggestion lifting her spirits. "Only if I get to be there to see the expression on her face when you tell her."

* * *

73. **hopeful**

* * *

As she sat on the dunes outside what had been Obi-Wan Kenobi's home on Tatooine for so many years, Leia found comfort in something small where there was none. Tomorrow, she would go and be a part of the plan to free him. She had hope at last, and the long wait was nearly over.

Soft footfalls in the sand signaled someone had decided to follow her out and she smiled up at him. "We are going to succeed."

Luke nodded. "I know." He sat down next to her and together they watched the desert into evening, silence and hope their only other companions.

* * *

74. **relaxed**

* * *

The light felt nice as she laid in the patch of sunlight streaming in through the open window. They had left her in the apartment for the day and the only thought on her mind was to sleep… everything else could wait. Food could wait, even…

At a sudden skittering across the tiles, her ears perked up and she lifted her head just in time to see a small rodent scurry off into the kitchen. With a yowl, she was up in a flash, chasing after it. Maybe food couldn't wait, after all…

* * *

75. **restless**

* * *

Mara propped herself up on her elbow and watched as the black feline investigated every corner of her quarters, smelling this and that, and generally being curious. It was almost as if she was restless or something… or had never been so confined…

Suddenly understanding, Mara got up off her bunk and moved to pick the feline up. Smiling down at the cat in her arms, she shook her head in amusement. "Come on. Let's go and see what we can see, hmm?"

The answering purr spoke volumes, and together, they left Mara's quarters in search of other things…


	45. Week 15, UDC 2

Week 15 (1.14.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

71. **Melody**

* * *

Leia entered the living room and plopped down on the couch beside Han. When he looked at her in amusement, she smiled. "Long evening."

Han nodded and levered himself off the couch, then held out a hand to her. "Dance with me."

"Han… noise will wake the kids up."

"Who said anything about noise," he asked with raised eyebrows.

She considered him for a long moment, and then took his hand. There in the living room, to a hummed melody that Leia found soothing, they slow danced. Leia didn't want it to end.

* * *

72. **Instrument**

* * *

Someone was playing an instrument. A lovely, sad and mourning tune that just drew him in and didn't let go. Wedge turned to find Qwi standing next to a debris pile, with what looked like a flute but what was really part of the debris. She was playing it. He started to move toward her, but was cut off when one of the Vors rushed past him and plucked it out of her hands, admonishing her with his words.

She nodded, and then Wedge joined her. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear: "I thought it was beautiful."

* * *

73. **Rhythm**

* * *

She hid in the alcove next to the mounted carbonite casing that held the one she'd come all this way for and just stared up at him for a moment through the lens of her helmet. There he was, underneath a layer of carbonite… protected and imprisoned. He was here, and all she had to do was press a few buttons, turn some knobs, and he'd be out.

Trying to ignore the sound of her own heart beat as it beat a staccato rhythm that she could feel in her ears, she reached out and began to release him.

* * *

74. **Sound**

* * *

The casing slid to the floor and leaned back with a heavy, muted clang and she winced, knowing that silence was vital to success. When no one came, she reached up. Pressing the buttons and turning the knobs in sequence, the green light that displayed life signs on the side began to pulse.

She allowed herself to step back and she watched, nearly forgetting to breathe as the carbonite melted away and he began to move. When he fell to the floor with a grunt, sighed in relief. One part complete… now to get out of this place.

* * *

75. **Symphony**

* * *

It is to a symphony of pain that I collapse on to the deck, your arms the only thing supporting me. I want to move, get up… leave with you, but all I can do is sit here, looking out at you through my helmet's "eyes" as the symphony reaches a crescendo and the only thing I can do is breathe.

If this is where it ends, if these are my last minutes of life, then I want one thing that has been denied me: to see you. I have never really seen you, my son…


	46. Week 16, UDC 3

Week 16 - 12/29/08 - UDC 3

* * *

76. **Bridge**

* * *

He stood on the bridge of the powerful super weapon and couldn't help but feel invincible. A few small fighters were a danger? No. They were just pests, to be swatted. Annoyances, but only just. They weren't a danger any more than a speck of lint was… and just like the speck of lint, they too would be dealt with. Easily, if not simply.

As he stood there, glaring at the display that told him the target was growing closer with every minute… he didn't know that he was utterly, entirely wrong. A sudden flash, and it no longer mattered.

* * *

77. **Engine Room**

* * *

The engineer sighed in distaste as he adjusted a power coupling. He hadn't been anywhere near the bridge or the control cabins when the shot had been fired, but had heard the news through various crewers. A planet was gone, obliterated. Just like that. And it had been with these power couplings that it had been done.

He sat back and looked at them, shaking his head. How many lives had been wiped out… ruined… because he had done his job right? How many people were now homeless because they no longer had a home? Too many… far too many.

* * *

78. **Sickbay**

* * *

Neither one spoke as they watched the young man float in the healing fluid, concern evident and think between them. Han couldn't take his eyes off him, as if looking away would make him disappear. He shivered, still chilled from the night spent outside in the cold. When they'd asked him how he was, he'd just shrugged the questions off. It'd pass.

The medical droid turned and looked at him through the glass and he shook his head slightly. Leia didn't need one more worry on top of this… not when the kid was so badly hurt.

* * *

79. **Corridor**

* * *

The lights in the corridor were dimmed for the night cycle as Luke wandered, wanting to just be left alone. To not think about anything. His hand twitched, reminding him of that which, just for this moment, he was trying to forget. Of a man in black, and wind, and falling… and a revelation that he didn't want to believe, even now.

Sighing, Luke leaned against a wall and let the coldness of the bulkhead soothe his frazzled nerves. Just for right now, right here… he wanted to forget. But from the silence he kept hearing the unfathomably impossible.

* * *

80. **Shuttle Bay**

* * *

Jaina climbed down the ladder to stand firmly on the deck and looked around. Mechanics were going to and fro in between fighters and working on them, as per usual. She sighed and began to walk out of the shuttle bay, when a hand on her arm made her stop and turn to see who it was. "Hi."

"You all right," Jag asked, concern evident in his eyes.

She nodded. "Just tired. You?"

He snorted. "Come on. We can debrief on the way…"

Jaina rolled her eyes and followed him. Debriefing wasn't all she wanted to do…


	47. Week 16, UDC 1

Week 16 (10.21.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

76. **happy**

* * *

It was the first night she'd spent at home since the accident, and as she sat there on the sofa, Leia couldn't help but smile at the antics of her children. Han glanced up from where he was playing with Anakin on the floor and nodded in acknowledgement when he noticed that she was watching. He held eye contact for a long moment, and then she nodded, smiling to let him know all was well.

Leia allowed herself to relax a little more, feeling that much better when Jaina tore through the living room again, Jacen hot on her heels.

* * *

77. **gloomy**

* * *

"Hey," Han said quietly after the children had been tucked into their beds. He helped her back to the couch, and she sat, pale and worn from the exertion of standing under her own power. "The medics said to take it easy, remember?"

She looked away from him, feeling the subtle movements in the cushions as he sat down. "I remember… all too well."

Han was silent as he pulled her closer into a comfortable embrace. She leaned into him, excepting his offer of comfort. "They missed you, you know."

Leia smiled, relieved that he'd changed the subject. "I know."

* * *

78. **stressed**

* * *

"It really wasn't the same without you here, Leia," Han continued. He glanced down at her, snug against his side. "Jaina wanted to wear your dresses."

"My dresses?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Did you tell her no?"

"I let her wear one." He waited for Leia to look at him, then smiled. "She said it smelled like you."

Leia nodded, understanding what he was saying without actually saying it. They'd all been stressed out, and Jaina had wanted something familiar. Something of hers to make one small connection. She shuddered at the thought of Han having to bare the burdens alone.

* * *

79. **content**

* * *

"Han?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"Can we just not move and stay on the couch all night long? I like it here. With you."

Han smiled again. "I'd like nothing more than to stay right here."

She smiled back and lifted her head to kiss him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making it easy. Letting the twins run wild through the apartment."

At her statement, he had to chuckle. "Wears them down faster when they do that."

Leia fought the urge to laugh at that humorous statement, knowing that laughing would hurt something awful. "True."

* * *

80. **cranky**

* * *

Jacen came padding out into the living room, rubbing at his eyes. "Daddy? Can I have some water?"

Han hugged Leia again as he got off the couch and went to his son. "All right, Jacen. Water and then back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

Han sighed and chose not to reply as he led Jacen to the kitchen. Leia watched them go and smiled at the normality of the situation.

A few minutes later, Han allowed Jacen to join them on the couch. He fell asleep on Han's lap while Leia stroked his hair tenderly. Not tired, indeed…


	48. Week 16, UDC 2 - Weapons

Week 16 (1.21.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

76. **Lightsaber**

* * *

It was the first time he'd really had time to sit down and observe things in the week or so he'd been out of the carbonite, Han reflected as he listened to Threepio tell a story with sound effects. He couldn't help but glance over at Luke and wonder what had happened. Prosthetic hand… and the lightsaber had been the wrong color. Not the blue it should have been, but now green?

The hilt was different, too… It wasn't the same one he'd used on Hoth slice open the Taun Taun. He remembered it being smoother and not as long.

* * *

77. **Blaster**

* * *

Another thing he noticed was that the younger man wasn't carrying a blaster. Just the lightsaber, as if he was comfortable with that and that alone. He remembered the sound of it from the skiff when he'd slowly been getting his sight back…

As he followed Leia and watched from a distance as the two talked in the darkness, he saw something else that didn't fit with what he'd known about the two of them before the carbonite. Observing their postures, he wondered again what had changed. What was different? The answers couldn't be that difficult… could they?

* * *

78. **Vibroblade**

* * *

On the roof of a building, she crouched and clutched a vibroblade in her hand, waiting for the right moment to throw it and hit her target. For a moment, she wanted to drop it, to walk away and forget the mission and the target. Life was supposed to be sacred, was it not?

As the weight of his presence settled down on her shoulders, she shook that thought from her mind. She could not drop the vibroblade and walk away any more than she could disobey her ever-present master. And so… Mara Jade settled in to wait once more for that moment.

* * *

79. **Bowcaster**

* * *

the bowcaster sits  
unused  
and untouched

the bowcaster sits  
alone  
in a storage  
cabinet

used so many times  
in protection  
and now  
it sits  
unused  
its master gone

the bowcaster sits  
unsused  
and untouched  
in a cabinet  
on the Millenium Falcon

the bowcaster sits  
until someone  
picks it up  
and looks at it  
with longing  
and in remembrance

unused  
untouched  
in way too long  
the bowcaster sits  
and waits

waits  
for a time  
when it will be used

waits  
for the one  
who used it  
to protect  
and to defend

the bowcaster sits  
and waits  
its owner  
remembered  
and mourned

* * *

80. **Thermal Detonator**

* * *

"All right, throw me another charge," Han said as he turned to the people who were helping him rig the shield generator to blow up. What was handed to him, however, wasn't a charge, but a thermal detonator. He blinked in confusion and turned to find Leia standing there with a pained smile on her lips.

"For Alderaan," she said simply, and turned to walk out under her own power, holding her arm the whole way.

Han watched her go, then looked down at the small device in his hand. After a moment, he nodded in silent agreement. For Alderaan.


	49. Week 17, UDC 3

Week 17 - 1/5/09 - UDC 3

* * *

81. **Head Over Heels**

* * *

She watched her brother walk away down the hallway and considered what she'd just witnessed. She'd never seen him that smitten or concerned about anyone before, not even the last girl he'd dated four months ago. Shaking her head, she turned and looked into the room at the woman sitting on the bed. "I think he likes you."

"What makes you think that?"

She smiled in response and shook her head. "He's my brother. I know these things."

The woman looked away, a frown blossoming on her lips. "Ah." There seemed to be many things unsaid in that reaction…

* * *

82. **Under the Weather**

* * *

Leia spent the night in her cell shivering, wanting nothing more than a blanket. She knew they wouldn't give her one, even if she did ask, but right now that was all she wanted: warmth where there was none. A small comfort where there was nothing but four blank walls and a huge empty space inside that still ached from watching her people destroyed before her eyes.

Shivering and alone since she'd been guided back to her cell the night before, and all she wanted was a blanket. For her father to sing her to sleep. To be home.

* * *

83. **Tooth and Nail**

* * *

Mara caught his hand and looked at his nails with a critical eye, and then looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Have you been biting your nails?"

Ben tried to pull his hand away. "So?"

"You didn't answer my question, young man."

"So what if I was?"

"Ben…"

Ben bit his lip and looked away. "Yes." He blinked when she hugged him. "Mother?"

Mara smiled. "I used to do that, too."

"You did?"

"All the time, whenever I was nervous about something… Are you nervous about something?" At his nod, she led him to a couch. "Well? Tell me."

He did.

* * *

84. **Tie the Knot**

* * *

Shmi couldn't help but look at him as the officiant led him through the vows. He was hers, he had freed her, and now, she was willingly, wholeheartedly joining his family. She wanted her son to be here, to share this day as well, but… maybe it was enough to know he was out there somewhere, doing good things.

As Cliegg turned to her, she smiled. Years as a slave had led to this moment, but all of that seemed to fall away as he kissed her soundly. She kissed him back, claiming both this man and the life he offered.

* * *

85. **Bite Your Tongue**

* * *

Mara heard loud voices echoing off the corridor walls and frowned as she followed the noise to the source. She found two people in a room, one more upset than the other. "What's going on here?"

Ailee glared at Darvis. "He had bad dreams and won't tell me about 'em."

"This requires you both to yell at each other?"

"No," Darvis muttered as he left the room, Ailee close on his heels.

"Yes. It. Does!"

Mara watched them go. "Odd…" It was the most emotion she'd seen from the medic since they'd first arrived… and maybe there was something to that…


	50. Week 17, UDC 1 - On Hoth

Week 17 (10.27.06) (UDC 1) (Han, Leia, Chewie, and Luke… on Hoth)

* * *

81. **nothing**

* * *

He could see nothing as the TaunTaun loped across the expanse, wind and snow slamming into him with each gallop. Nothing, only the whiteness of Hoth itself. He tugged on the reins and the beast of burden came to a halt, breathing harsh in the frigid air. Still not seeing anything more than the whiteout of a blizzard, Han deployed the portable sensor to do a sweep. Maybe he'd find something with it that his eyes didn't see.

As the wind howled at him, he shuddered. The kid was out there… somewhere. He had to be.

* * *

82. **everything**

* * *

She stood by the X-Wing fighter in the landing bay and couldn't help but stare out the door as night descended on the snow-covered plain outside. Everything she wanted to see, the two people she most wanted to walk through those very doors… were out there, in the ice and the wind. As she stood there and listened to the deck officer consult with another, Leia refused to believe that they wouldn't survive.

She didn't want to allow them to shut the doors, but as they turned to her in question, asking that very thing, she nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

83. **now**

* * *

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and turned to watch the doors slowly begin to close. Out there, night was beginning to fall. Out there, it was cold, the wind was blowing, and there was no shelter. And out there… one he called partner and another he called friend were… somewhere in all that… whiteness.

As the shield doors slid closed with a lurching clang, Chewbacca couldn't hold back his mounting frustration anymore. For the friend he owed a life debt to, for the other friend whom he'd grown to like… he let out a howl.

* * *

84. **forever**

* * *

It felt like forever since he'd left the base to search for the kid, but it couldn't have been more than an hour or two. He decided on one more pass, let the TaunTaun gallop some more, and blinked hard against the snow when he thought he saw something dark against the white laying on the ground. Luke?

Dismounting again, he ran to the young man's side and flipped him over. It took a moment or two, but the kid started moaning and talking in gibberish about the old man and something called 'Dagobar'… Han sighed in relief. Good…

* * *

85. **fate**

* * *

He stood up and looked toward the TaunTaun… just as it collapsed. He stared at the fallen beast of burden for a long moment, then shook himself. He glanced down at the kid still laying on the ground, then looked at the TaunTaun again. Without another thought, he dragged Luke over to the animal, and cut it open. "There. Should keep you warm… Till I can get the shelter built."

Putting his goggles back on over his face, Han set about doing just that. If it was fate that they spend the night out here, they were at least going to do it under cover.


	51. Week 17, UDC 2

Week 17 (1.28.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

81. **Black**

* * *

It was blacker than the blackest night as she navigated her way through the waste tunnels underneath the Imperial Palace with nothing but the Force as her 'sight' and guide. She kept wishing for some kind of light source… any light source, so she could see what she was smelling and walking through. It would have defeated the purpose of the exercise, though, to have any kind of light.

Mara had wanted to argue with him, but her master had been adamant, and thus she was learning how to use waste tunnels as an entry point. It smelled terrible.

* * *

82. **Blond**

* * *

Mara smiled as they sat on the couch together, taking in the sight of Luke holding their infant daughter in his arms as if he never wanted to put her down. It just seemed so natural, for him to be holding a baby in his arms. "She has your hair, I think…"

Luke blinked, startled for a moment and not understanding, and then he returned her smile. "You think so, hmm?"

Mara leaned closer. "Yes. I do." She ran a finger along the aforementioned tuft of hair, then kissed him. "I love you."

His response didn't need to be said aloud.

* * *

83. **Red**

* * *

Down in the muck, the light was comfortably dim as it lay sprawled out across the bottom of the room with occasionally moving walls. Here, it had made it's home for a long time, and it liked the big room where food came to it rather than it going to find the food all the time.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that vibrated through the muck, followed by more vibrations as things landed from high above. It tensed… though the event had happened with an unliked suddenness, food had come again. Time to move and to see…

* * *

84. **Brown**

* * *

Luke sat on a roof over looking Imperial City. He had looked out at it many times, often not seeing what was there and needing to think. Today, without distractions, he saw the city in all it's grayness and decided it was missing something. It was too… gray. He was so busy looking that he almost missed her presence creeping up on him. "Hello, Mara."

She laughed and sat down beside him. "What's so interesting?"

"Needs more color," he said as he motioned to the buildings. "A little brown, some greens…"

"That is what's had you fascinated for half the afternoon?"

* * *

85. **Bald**

* * *

The first time he saw himself when he was finally able to at least remove his helmet safely, he didn't recognize the person in the mirror. He didn't even recognize his own eyes looking back at himself… was that really him, standing there slack-jawed from the shock?

Then he moved a hand and realized as the mirror image copied his movements that it wasn't his imagination. That really was him, staring himself down. Bald, skin healing from burn damage… pain reflected for all to see in his blue eyes.

The next day, he ordered the mirrors removed from his personal quarters.


	52. Week 18, UDC 3

Week 18 - 1/12/09 - provided by KELIA

* * *

86. **Youngling**

* * *

Obi-Wan looked down at the babe in his arms as he brought the Eopie to a halt and almost wanted to turn around and leave. Here was his last connection to the Padawan-turned-brother now lost to the darkness… did he have to give him up like this? Was it right that he should?

Feeling as well as sensing someone approach, he raised his head. The woman… was her name Beru? She was coming toward him in the dimming dusk of twilight. As he dismounted and looked at her… a lot of his doubts evaporated. This was the right thing to do.

* * *

87. **Initiate**

* * *

Beru Lightsun Lars gently took the baby boy from the Jedi who had come so humbly on an Eopie. In his eyes, she saw shadows of untold pain and wondered what had gone on. How and why had he brought this child to be placed into her care? And from where? Naboo? Coruscant?

As he bowed his head and lowered his eyes to the ground, she nodded. There was a story there, but she would respect his wishes and not ask the questions. She turned and took the babe to her husband, and together, they watched the setting suns.

* * *

88. **Padawan**

* * *

As she entered the temple behind her master, Padawan Moira Melyan fought the urge to stare at her surroundings. She'd been warned that it was a big place, but this… this was massive and went way beyond big. She squinted at the walls… they weren't blank. No, there were engravings set into the walls.

Her master turned and waited expectantly. "Well?"

She gulped and nodded. "I was prepared for anything, Master, but this…"

Master Burrows chuckled. "I know what you mean. It can be a little intimidating."

"Even for you?"

"Yes, Moira. Even for me."

"You've been here before, though…"

* * *

89. **Knight**

* * *

Master Burrows nodded. "Feels like the first time, every time I come to Coruscant."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he muttered, and began to walk away. Moira followed, wondering why it would feel like the first time every time he came to this place. She could understand it, because she felt overwhelmed and they hadn't even been here five minutes. He stopped again. "The formality here always throws me. And some of the rules… it's not the same as Corellia."

That one, she understood. Probably more than she really wanted to.

* * *

90. **Master**

* * *

He sighed, knowing she'd follow him yelling Saccorian obsenities until he listened or was deafened in the process. In an effort to save his ear drums, he stopped walking and stood still, allowing her to catch up. "I am NOT calling my mother."

"If you won't, I will. You can be there or not, but it would be much simpler if you are."

"You really think this is something she should know about?"

She nodded. "Yes. You said it yourself. Nothing about those dreams was normal."

"All right… I'll make the call."

She smiled as she followed him down the hall.


	53. Week 18, UDC 1

Week 18: (11.03.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

86. **eyes**

* * *

Luke leaned into the kiss for a long moment, looked at her again. "If she has my hair, then she must have your eyes."

Mara smiled. "She's less than three weeks old, Luke. Too soon to tell."

He glanced down at the baby girl in his arms and saw that her eyes were open, gazing up at him with what seemed to be open curiosity. He blinked at the clarity and focus, amazed at how much she reminded him of Mara. It was there in her still-newborn-blue eyes, looking back at him as if to say "_who are you, big person?_"

* * *

87. **nose**

* * *

He missed his nose. It wasn't wrong to miss his nose, was it? It had been a part of him, and he had smelled things with it. He missed smelling things. It had been the first thing he missed when he'd woken up after the cybernetic operation… his nose. Smelling things. Eating… not coughing all the time.

As General Grievous walked on to the bridge of his ship and weezed a hacking cough, that pang of longing hit him again. He missed his nose and all that that implied. Not that wishing really changed anything, but it was a thought…

* * *

88. **ears**

* * *

He didn't see it so much as hear it as he walked down a corridor, and he wasn't certain he heard it, either. It was a dark voice… more of a whisper that he only heard when he was alone. And right then, in the early morning hours as he made his way to the cafeteria, it was just him. No one else was wandering at this hour, except maybe the tech crew.

As he rounded a corner and nearly collided with Han, Luke blinked. Han frowned. "Kid? You all right?"

"Just going to get something to eat."

* * *

89. **throat**

* * *

Her throat had been sore for three days now, and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bunk and stay there. If it hadn't been for the pressing need to see the negotiations through, she would have done just that. Leia had stopped listening to the endless droning of the person on the other side of the table an hour ago, and jumped a little when Han nudged her. "What?"

"He asked you a question." He frowned as he looked at her. "Maybe we should discontinue until tomorrow?"

"I'm fine."

The expression on his face clearly said he didn't believe her.

* * *

90. **skin**

* * *

After the meeting, Han didn't say a word as he escorted her to sickbay. He wasn't going to let this go another day, not when she looked about ready to drop even while sitting.

"Really, Han. There's no need for all the fuss," Leia said as he lifted her on to the bed. She moved to stand up and he glared at her. "What?"

"You might not think so, but I do. Let me fuss." He waved to the medical droid. "Let them fuss."

Sitting on the bed in sickbay, Leia decided that maybe being fussed over wasn't so bad…


	54. Week 18, UDC 2 - Planets

Week 18 (2.3.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

86. **Coruscant**

* * *

The shadows seemed to breathe as he walked through the darkness of the lower levels, sixteen blocks away from the Jedi Temple. Down here, the only light that was to be had came from flickering and malfunctioning glow panels. They only served to make the shadows deeper… livelier. The pungent air only added to the gloom.

He shuddered as he arrived at his destination. Down here where the shadows enveloped everything and claimed it for their own, there were no other witnesses… the galaxy was going to change with a meeting of shadow purpose. Down here… the shadows were alive... and breathing.

* * *

87. **Corellia**

* * *

A young boy wanders along the streets, more lost than he had ever been before. Nothing seemed familiar… not the people, nor the buildings. He bumped into someone, gasped, and muttered an apology. A hand landed on his shoulder and he blinked up at the man.

"What's your name?" The boy continued to blink up at him. For some reason… he didn't trust this person. "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded. "It's Han."

The man smiled at him. "I'm Garris. Let's go get you some food."

Han slowly took the man's hand. He didn't trust this Garris person, but he was hungry…

* * *

88. **Kashyyyk**

* * *

As Luke spoke quietly of where he'd been, Chewie remembered seeing the little Jedi Master off. Remembered being there when the clones had turned on the Jedi, of seeing a small and respected creature crumble at some unseen agony. He wanted to tell the boy of that day, to tell him of how the Clone Wars had come to Kashyyyk and how darkness had reached out and tried to claim one more life and how life turned the tables.

Something in how Luke looked at him made the Wookiee reluctant. Instead, Chewbacca sat and offered a willing ear.

* * *

89. **Korriban**

* * *

Mara frowned as she packed her belongings into a carryall. She didn't want to go on any kind of mission that would take her to a place that had been a haven for darksiders. For the Sith. She hated the very idea of going to Korriban, let alone actually going there. But if she didn't go and something fell through the cracks… she didn't want to risk that, either.

As she picked up the carryall, she saw Luke in the doorway. "Don't."

"Wasn't going to."

"Good." She crossed the room, put her arms around his shoulders. "I miss you already."

* * *

90. **Tatooine**

* * *

on the desert planet  
a woman  
is walking  
out  
to pick mushrooms  
off  
of moisture vaporators

on the desert planet  
sand people  
are lying  
in wait  
unseen

on the desert planet  
in the early morning  
a mother  
will not  
return

on the desert planet  
a discovery  
will be made  
and men  
will go after  
her

far away  
a son will hear  
he will come  
come  
to save her

on the desert planet  
a search  
will go on  
and on  
and be called off

on the desert planet  
under the moisture vaporator  
a journal  
will wait  
in the sand  
to be found


	55. Week 19, UDC 3

Week 19 - 1/19/09 - UDC 3

* * *

91. **Peace**

* * *

Han sat in the Ewok village with Leia at his side and their friends on all sides. It had been such a long day, fighting Storm Troopers and running around, blowing things up. Right now, all he wanted to do was sit and enjoy the party. Some of the Ewoks had set up what looked like a drum set made of helmets… he chuckled, unable to stop himself from laughing. Laughing with relief, almost giddy at the mere thought of success. He leaned closer to Leia's ear. "Is this what peace feels like?"

Leia glanced at him, nodding… and laughed.

* * *

92. **Tension**

* * *

He could feel it as the air rushed past him and he drove at a reckless speed. Something had happened, he knew it. Something he didn't even want to think about, much less put into words. As the minutes passed and he got closer and closer to the homestead, the tension in the air became outright dread. There was smoke rising from the entry dome.

As he got out and stumbled to a halt in utter shock, Luke could only stare. There on the ground lay his family… the only family he'd ever known. He stood there a long time.

* * *

93. **Misunderstanding**

* * *

It was cold in here. Threepio had said it was cold in here. Here, in the princess's chambers where she was going to sleep later. Was it supposed to be cold in here? Artoo didn't think so. She liked it when it was warm. Would she be able to sleep in the cold? No.

With an indignant beep, Artoo rolled forward and turned on the thermal heater. Artoo whistled at his counterpart, proud that he'd fixed the problem. And then… the walls began to melt. Were they supposed to melt? Oh… snow! Water melted in heat! Things got wet!

* * *

94. **Disagreement**

* * *

They stared at the content of the boxes, Palpatine not quite certain what to make of it. Why would anyone send him potato chips? Was something going on? Confused, he turned and looked at the small girl standing next to him. "Well?"

"What?" she asked. "It's food."

"That it is, Mara."

She smiled up at him. "Can I have some chips?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't know who sent them. Or why."

She glared at him. "But I want some chips!"

"Mara…" He fully remembered the one time he gave her food that she wanted. "No. Go to your room."

* * *

95. **War**

* * *

"I don't want to go to my room!" She continued to glare at him, and he wanted to laugh at the oddness of an eight year old trying to glare coldly at anyone. "I want some chips!"

And he wanted to avoid having food thrown at him again. "Not now, Mara."

The glare softened slightly. "Later?"

"Maybe."

"Why not now?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason, Master."

"Yes it is." When she didn't move, he was sorely tempted to electrocute her into obeying. "Perhaps later, when I find out where these have come from…"

"You're no fun."


	56. Week 19, UDC 1 - Jaden Family

Week 19: (11.13.06) (UDC 1) (Jaden Family)

* * *

91. **one**

* * *

She got out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb her husband. Moving gracefully was not an option, not in her current state. The baby kicked and she smiled at the reminder. They'd be having another one soon and the family would grow.

Standing up, she reached for her robe in the darkness and slipped it on. Then something flickered at the edge of her perception and she froze. Was that? Not completing her thought, Widia checked on her daughter… who wasn't in her room.

Outside in the greenhouse, all she found was a doll lying on the ground. "Where is she?"

* * *

92. **three**

* * *

She stared out the window, hating herself for not having been more vigilant. Her daughter was missing, and they should have heeded the warnings and gotten out the minute word came. They hadn't, and now they were two. A sudden kick from the baby reminded her… not two. Three. Or two for now… soon to be three.

Arms enfolded her from behind and she leaned into the embrace. "It's my fault, Temaru."

"No."

"No what?"

"No blaming yourself for something we cannot change."

His words resonated and resounded in her mind, and she almost wanted to smile up at him. Almost.

* * *

93. **five**

* * *

It was dusty in the bunker as they sat down to a hastily prepared evening meal. Jaelle took one look at the canned rations and made a face. "Not this again."

Widia frowned at her daughter. "Not what again?"

"Don't we have something else, mother?"

"No. Now eat," she said sternly as she watched her child pick up a fork. Glancing across the table at Temaru, she smiled at him. Their family was together for a meal. That was all she cared about right that moment. Tomorrow would be different… she could feel it. For now… all was well in the bunker.

* * *

94. **seven**

* * *

Temaru put the finishing touches on a makeshift decoration at the far end of what had become their new home and stood back to look at it. It wasn't much, just some flowers and plants he'd managed to put together… but it would do. It would serve its purpose. Someone took his hand and he turned to find Widia standing there, smiling at him. "What do you think?"

"I think she'd love it if she were here," Widia murmured. "Just the thing to celebrate her birthday… I'm glad you remembered."

"So am I," he said softly. "So am I."

* * *

95. **nine**

* * *

Nine minutes ago,  
she hadn't known  
hadn't seen

Nine minutes ago,  
everything had been  
joyous  
they had won  
won the battle  
won their adopted planet  
back  
from the darkness

Nine minutes ago...  
everything had changed  
a dream  
was now  
a nightmare

Nine minutes ago...  
her world  
had come  
crashing  
down  
around her

Nine minutes ago...  
word  
had reached them  
and all at once  
she knew

Nine minutes ago...  
it was still sinking in  
she was alone  
her love  
would not  
be returning  
to her side

Nine minutes...  
and it felt  
like a life time

As she sat,  
Widia Jaden  
cried


	57. Week 19, UDC 2

Week 19 (2.10.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

91. **Heat**

* * *

It was warm where he was. Warm and… wait. There were arms around him. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused as to why anyone would be holding him while he slept. In the half-light of early morning, he could just make out what his senses were telling him. Mara was cuddled up next to him on top of his blankets, sound asleep.

Reaching out a hand, he traced her jawbone with tenderness. How long had she been here? Had she arrived sometime in the night? The touch caused her to stir and she opened her eyes, blearily smiling at him. "Hi."

* * *

92. **Cold**

* * *

"Aren't you cold?" he whispered, concerned at the obvious gooseflesh on what he could see of her arms.

She shook her head. "No. Got in two or three hours ago. Didn't want to wake you."

He smiled. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," Mara answered, then she bent forward slightly and kissed him. It was an effective way to change the conversation…

"That's not going to work," he told her when they parted momentarily.

She just smiled at him knowingly. "Are you so certain?"

"Yes. I want to know how it went."

She kissed him again. Then again… maybe it would work…

* * *

93. **Rain**

* * *

It had taken a while for Obi-Wan to realize what was off as he went about his business, setting up his new home in Jundland Wastes. Something he missed, but didn't quite realize he missed it until it no longer happened. Until sand being whipped around by the wind was normal and dryness was common place. He missed rain.

He hadn't even known it was possible to miss water falling from the sky, but… oh, he missed it. Standing in the doorway and staring up at a clear blue sky, Obi-Wan let himself imagine. He knew it wouldn't rain, but in a way… it was.

* * *

94. **Sunshine**

* * *

The sunlight was harsh, bright as Threepio stumbled across the sand. A small part of his memory kept nagging at him, that this place of endless sand dunes was familiar, but Threepio kept going, paying it no mind. Having never been to this place before, how could it be even remotely familiar?

Threepio got to the top of one dune, noticed the long skeleton lying in the sand, looked around. There, far away… something flashed, reflecting sunshine. It seemed really little from this distance, but knew that if he could see it from this far away, then it must be huge.

* * *

95. **Clouds**

* * *

Mara sat up and looked at him patiently. "Too many things to do, or too many things on your mind to relax?"

Luke shook his head and continued to look up at the sky. "Probably both."

She slid closer to him, taking his hands in hers. "Hey…"

"What?"

"We'll figure it out."

Blinking at the sudden change in her tone, Luke finally looked at her. "We will?"

"Yes."

"As simple as that?"

She nodded. "As simple and as complicated as that."

He stared at her, taking in the sincerity in her gaze, and allowed himself to relax a little more.


	58. Week Twenty, UDC 3

Week 20 - 1/26/09 – (UDC 3)

* * *

96. **Fate**

* * *

The suit had become part of him, like a second skin. He hardly remembered what it was like to see anything other than red, let alone what it was like breathing unaided. Had the world always been red? Closing his eyes, he tried to remember a time when it wasn't. He knew with an unwavering certainty there were colors other than red and white and black…

Perhaps this was his fate for falling, for failing to save the one he loved … to be entombed forever in a suit that sustained him. In a world that only came in red.

* * *

97. **The Force**

* * *

Her Force sense had been nagging at her all day, as if she was missing something. Something… small and elusive. What could it be?

Sitting on her bunk in her quarters and scratching behind one of Dark Star's ears, Mara let herself relax into the Force. Let it show what it wanted her to see… and she couldn't help but blink in surprise at the answer. "A baby?"

Far away at the Jedi Academy, Luke felt her surprise and wondered what had happened to startle her so. *Mara?*

Mara smiled at the welcome contact. *Everything is fine, Luke. Just fine…*

* * *

98. **Luck**

* * *

He felt like the luckiest man on Corellia as he sat at a small table and looked at the woman sitting across from him. "So…"

"Interesting little corner you found," she told him conversationally. "Though we have nothing but ration bars."

Lando shrugged. "It's not the food, but the quality of the company."

She took a slow bite of a ration bar. "So… you had something to ask?"

"Now?" At her nod, he put down his own ration bar, held her free hand tenderly. "Will you marry me, Lady Tendra Risant?"

Her smile could have brightened a cloudy day. "Yes."

* * *

99. **Credits**

* * *

It was a sight that the Hutt crime lord never tired of: that of a man encased in carbonite hanging on his wall for all to see. It had been an example, that man encased in the carbonite. One he had needed to cruelly provide. A pity… the smuggler had been a good employee. Loyal, even.

That had been before… before he'd dumped that spice because Imperials were in the area. Before he had promised to return with credits and didn't. He supposed a lot had happened in the interim… but that was no concern of his. Not at all.

* * *

100. **Love**

* * *

It was love that had brought him here, to this space station that was at once familiar and not at the same time. Love that had driven him to seek out the one whom he should have called father. Who he should have grown up knowing and hadn't because… the dark side had taken him away.

In the turbolift, neither spoke. The son lost in thought as he looked at the man in the black armor standing beside him and trying to feel for what was under the surface. For what he knew without a doubt was there. Still hiding.


	59. Week Twenty, UDC 2

Week 20 (2.17.08) (UDC 2)

* * *

96. **Destiny**

* * *

The small Jedi Master looks on, feeling older now than he had a week before. Had it been a week? Shook his head slightly… felt longer than that. To have lost so many in so short a time to something he should have been able to see. To sense… and failed to do either. Had failed to stop an evil that had been there all along.

A voice from beyond nudges him and he relaxes ever so slightly. He recognizes the voice… in that voice, he recognizes the feel of destiny. He listens, for Qui-Gon Jinn has wisdom to convey.

* * *

97. **Legacy**

* * *

Obi-Wan holds the baby close as she utters the last words he ever heard from her. There was still good in him? How could she tell? Watching her, standing by her through this ordeal… he didn't see the good. The child in his arms made a sound and he looked down to find the baby looking up at him.

In those innocent eyes, Obi-Wan found his answers. He blinked at the familiarity that he found there… Anakin had been like that once. Before… before the confusion. Before the war. It had been a long time… he would guard that innocence.

* * *

98. **Hope**

* * *

Under cover of darkness  
on Polis Massa,  
hope is finding  
a way

Amid the asteroids  
a group is welcoming  
new life  
into a time  
when all  
seems lost

Alderaani Regent  
Jedi General  
old Jedi Master  
the former Queen  
the droids  
welcoming a life  
no... two lives

hope from pain  
and suffering  
amid the coming darkness

hope  
for the lost one  
lost  
to the darkness

a light in the darkness  
small now  
but ever growing  
small  
but powerful

hope for a return  
return  
from the darkness

hope  
is not lost  
nor gone  
just dim  
in the darkness  
of the long night

* * *

99. **Future**

* * *

This changes everything  
a conference room  
on a consular ship  
bound  
for Naboo  
a meeting  
between three  
decisions made  
to protect a secret  
and a future

This changes everything  
here and now  
parted they must be  
parted  
they are  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
on a world in mourning  
a funeral  
is held

This changes everything  
here and now  
a secret  
covered in falsehood  
hope protected  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
daughter and princess  
princess and senator  
nephew and moisture farmer  
moisture farmer and pilot  
pilot… and Jedi  
these are the titles  
hope will carry

* * *

100. **Fate**

* * *

"This is my fate, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be stuck here in this ship with you for weeks on end."

"Leia…"

"It's Leia now, is it?"

"Now look, your worshipfulness… it's not my fault the hyperdrive is broken."

"Did I say it was?"

"Not in so many words."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to look at you like this all day?"

"Captain…"

"What?"

"Nothing… Show me how you fix this?"

"I showed you three times already, Princess."

"And I need you to show me again."


	60. Week Twenty, UDC 1

Week 20: (11.20.06) (UDC 1)

* * *

96. **a light in the dark**

* * *

It had been weeks since he'd awoken to this new reality, this place where everything was wrong. Was he supposed to feel adrift, listless? Time had seemed to slow down when the news finally hit him, that he had done something irrevocable. One he loved was gone, he could not take it back.

As he stared out at the superstructure of what was to be a mobile base, he felt his master standing beside him. Silent and calculating… deep down, a voice whispered. Time would come. It would… it went silent again. Waiting for its time. Time yet to be…

* * *

97. **steer by the stars**

* * *

She frowned at the computer. None of these star charts looked right… not right at all. A hand landed on her shoulder and she smiled at her husband. "You sure we've got the right star charts?"

"As sure as you were when you decided to take a trip."

"Cute."

"Thought it was."

"And if they aren't right?"

"We'll wing it."

She rolled her eyes at him. That wasn't a comforting answer. Not at all… "Winging it, as you so cleverly put it, would not get the job done."

"Nor would we get there on time… but it would be scenic."

* * *

98. **shake the heavens**

* * *

The shockwave of Force energy slammed into her, screams echoing and dancing around her as she inhaled sharply. It seemed to go on and on, dancing, pulsing… and then with a suddenness that shocked her, it stopped. She sat there for long minutes, struggling to control her breathing.

When she became aware again, someone was standing in front of her, asking a question. She blinked up at him, then slowly shook her head. No, all was not well. Not at all. She didn't need to tell him nor did he need to ask any questions. Something terrible had happened.

* * *

99. **beneath these hands**

* * *

He came to with a groan. "Oh…!"

"Don't move," a voice hissed at him. "You're injured."

"Hurts."

"I know it does, Farmboy. Don't move."

He knew that voice, but it hurt to even try to open his eyes and look at her. "Mara?"

"Yes, Luke. Mara. Stay still. The medics are coming."

The medics? Why? "How bad?"

"Let me worry about that." He tried to move, to get up, and she pushed him back down. "I told you not to move."

"But…"

"No buts. Stay still."

Well, when she put it that way… "Don't want to."

She snorted laughingly. "Tough."

* * *

100. **the path and the walker**

* * *

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why you want to go for walk? It's cold!"

Mara smiled down at her son as she held his hand. Yes, it was cold… that was why she'd wanted to go for a walk. To enjoy the elements and erase the pain of a long-ago time spent shivering in a dark room. Some things… better to replace the bad with the good. "Is it too cold, Ben? Even with your jacket?"

"No. Just want to know why…"

She led him to a bench where they sat down. "I wanted to spend time with you, Ben. That's why the walk."


End file.
